Black Blood: Naruto of the Hollow Smile
by 0Aka-Ryuu-the-Red-Dragon0
Summary: After Naruto finds out about the his heritage, he stumbled into a cave and got attacked. Then Naruto meets someone that will take away his burdens at a price. He has to become a vampire. Badass/Naru Naru/Harem Sasu/Saku/Minor Kaka/Bashing. Multi-Cross.
1. The First Smile

Black Blood: Naruto of the Hollow Smile

This was the 'Naruto Hates Yondaime Fic' challenge from dracohalo117. I saw that there are a lot of vampire fanfics on . The thing is, most of them are Yaoi. Though this will be darker than some of the other fanfics I've done. But what I learned, is that if you stick to one type of Naruto fic, the reader will get bored of reading. So I thought of doing something a little darker. This will also have aspects from different anime/manga/movie/tv show in it and it won't just be vampires but I wont spoil too much. So read, and tell me what you think.

Beginning

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Summon/Awakened talking**

'_**Demon/Summon/Awakened thinking'**_

"Technique/Jutsu"

"**Demon/Awakened Technique/Jutsu"**

"I don't own any of the things in here accept the OC's and the plot behind them!"

The Prince Awakens

* * *

A boy that looked about 13 years old wearing an orange jumpsuit, with blond hair, that was currently blotched with specks of dirty red stains, covering his eyes, but if you were to see them, they would look like they belonged on a corpse. They were dead and lifeless, the fire that they once held was gone. This was Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi Jinchuriki, village pariah, and recently…Namikaze heir.

Naruto was sitting in the Hokage's office, a blank look marred on his face. In his right hand, resting on his right shoulder was a scythe with a straight, wooden pole about six feet. Decorated on the top was a thin, curved, medium size bade at the top that was black with a silver lining (1). In his left, was a headband with a blue cloth. His mind reflecting on the events that occurred in the recent hours, and how he came into possession of the weapon in is hands.

-Flashback-

Naruto was currently sitting in the middle of a clearing with an open scroll that was labeled 'forbidden' (2). "That 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu' was easy to learn. I wonder what else I could learn out of the scroll before Mizuki-sensei shows up." Naruto says to himself, digging his nose back into the scroll.

Naruto then stopped at something that caught his eye. It was his name! But what was his name doing in the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing? Seeing the instructions, he reads them and sees that he has to wipe his blood on the seal. Biting into his thumb, Naruto wipes the small amount of blood the collected on his thumb, and smeared it onto the seal.

There was a poof like when he created a clone, but instead of any clone popping up, when the smoke cleared, there was a small scroll like the ones that he saw Jiji use, the only difference was that there was his name on the front. When he was done, he strapped the scroll on his back and sat down cross-legged. Naruto then decided to open it and read it.

"_Dear Naruto,_

_My name is Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, and your father."_

At this Naruto's eyes widened. The Yondaime was his father. Naruto wanting more answers, kept reading.

"_Shocking isn't it? Anyway, if you're reading this then you're either a chunin, or Sarutobi deemed you ready to know. Ill tell you right now that everything you know about the Kyuubi attack was a lie._

_The truth is that I couldn't kill it. I know, shocking huh?! Anyway, the only way to get rid of it was to seal it into a child, and I couldn't trust anyone else with the Kyuubi so I did the honorable thing, and sealed it into my own flesh and blood. You. I sealed the Kyuubi into you. No doubt your mother told you this and why I didn't seal it into your sister._

_No doubt your godfather, Jiraiya, is teaching you to be great shinobi, but be careful, he's a big pervert, and has your godmother, Tsunade, to keep him in line. Also no doubt you know this, but you're the heir to the Namikaze clan, so you're recommended to have a harem. Don't worry, I set you up with some arranged marriages so you don't have to worry about finding women. I know you had a great life so don't get to arrogant, remember your not only carrying your name but my reputation as well. Do great my son._

_Namikaze Minato"_

Naruto stood up, a blank look marred on his face, his brain trying to register what he had just read. The Yondaime was his father. His father sealed the Kyuubi into him. He had a mother and sister. He had a godfather and godmother. He was the heir to the Namikaze clan.

He was pissed.

His face contorted into that of pure rage, and for the first time in eight years…he cried. Tears streamed down his face as he remembers his childhood

Him, have a good life. Ha! That's a laugh. He had a childhood that murderers have nightmares of. If he had a mother, where the fuck is she?! Probably cursing that she gave birth to a 'demon'. Using him as a pawn by arranging marriages. Writing the letter as though it were an everyday occurrence that a father seals the strongest Bijuu into their child.

This is the site that Iruka walked in on, walking up from behind Naruto, Iruka could see Naruto was distressed. Deciding to store it away for later, he walks up so his shadow loomed over Naruto and saw the scroll of sealing and gets angry. "Hey, Naruto." Iruka said, getting a small jump from the blond. "What the hell are you doing stealing the 'Scroll of Sealing'?!" Iruka yelled, while Naruto still didn't look his way. When Naruto finally spoke, it was soft. The kind of voice that didn't belong on the blond. "So, I won't graduate from learning a jutsu from the scroll." Naruto asked, still not facing Iruka.

This time it was Iruka's turn to be shocked. "Who said that?" Iruka asked, now he was getting suspicious. Who told him that he would graduate. "Mizuki-sensei." Naruto replied in a monotone voice, still refusing to turn around and face his sensei.

Iruka's eyes widened. _'Mizuki did?!'_ suddenly, his ninja training kicked in, and he sensed projectiles coming straight at him and Naruto, only to get hit with by a barrage of kunai, impaling his arms legs, and pushing and pinning the scarred teacher into the shack behind him.

"I'm surprised you found out about this place." Said a familiar voice from the trees. "I see, so that's how it is." Iruka stated, thought it was a little strained. Looking to where the voice came from, the teacher was greeting by the hunched figure of his fellow teacher, Mizuki. "Naruto, hand over the scroll." Mizuki said, not moving from his position.

Naruto was on his hands and knees after Iruka pushed him out of the way, and when Mizuki spoke, Naruto didn't turn to look at him, or move from his spot. Instead he took the scroll off of his back and placed it in front of him before opening it. Mizuki smiled smugly. "I'll tell you the truth." Mizuki stated calmly, getting a shocked look from Iruka. "Don't!" Iruka yelled, but it fell on deaf ears. "A rule was created after the incident that occurred 12 years ago." Saying this, Mizuki saw Naruto jump a little. "It's a rule that only you, Naruto, cannot find out about." "Stop, Mizuki!" Iruka yelled, but again, it fell on deaf ears. Mizuki smirked evilly. "It's the rule not to say that Naruto is a monster fox." Mizuki stated, getting nothing from Naruto. Him, thinking that it was only from shock continued. "In other words, you are the nine-tailed demon fox who killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village." "Stop!" Iruka tried to stop Mizuki from saying anymore, but it was for naught.

"You've been deceived by the village people all this time. Didn't you think it was weird for everyone to hate you so much?" Mizuki taunted, looking over the blond from the tree branch with a sneer etched on his face. "No one's ever going to recognize you! Even Iruka hates you!" Mizuki finished, now starting to get a little pissed that Naruto was ignoring him. Pulling one of the giant shuriken off of his back, he reared his arm back and started spinning it. He then saw something that made him frown. Naruto bit into his thumb, and smeared it on a seal in the scroll and a poof coming off the seal. Mizuki, not wanting the blond jinchuriki to do anything to screw-up his plan, decided to kill the blond. "Die, Naruto!"

Throwing the giant shuriken at the back of the orange wearing-nin, two things happened. One: Naruto pulled a long scythe out of the smoke. And two: Naruto split the shuriken, vertically down the middle with such speed and precision that they wondered if this was the Hokage in disguise. The two pieces whizzed by Naruto head, and planted themselves into the trees behind him. The blade of the scythe was dug into the ground, a small crater around it.

Naruto straightened his posture, and looked at Mizuki with deadeyes and his usual foxy grim making Mizuki wonder if the 'demon' was going to show his true colors. "You're a little too late to tell me that the Kyuubi is sealed inside of me." Naruto stated, shocking the two. "It seems as though your right. No one will ever acknowledge me. To them I'm nothing more than a waste of breath." Naruto walked to the left of his scythe, turning the ground before letting go and grabbing it in a reverse grip.

"My mother hates me, so she abandoned me. My godfather is a pervert and has no sense of responsibility (3). My godmother is a drunken gambler (3)." Naruto then takes a step forward. Thought it wasn't your average step. It was more of a stagger. As though there was an unseen force pushing on his body, the hollow smile still etched on his face. The scythe in his right hand, to witch the blade was still buried in the ground, started to rake through ground with every lurch and stagger forward.

"I guess I've become what you all wanted me to be." Naruto started, disappearing from their view before reappearing over Mizuki with an insane grin on his face, and the scythe in both hands, going for an overhead swing. "A DEMON!!!" Naruto roared as he started spinning vertically until he was a blur. After gaining enough momentum, Naruto looked like a rotary blade. He cut Mizuki vertically down the middle so fast, it looked as though the blade passed right through the traitor.

Naruto appeared on the ground under Mizuki. His whole body was hunched over. The blade of his scythe was dug into the ground, both hands gripping the pole so tightly that they bled. Tears, streaming down his face, his hollow smile plastered on his face.

The branch which Mizuki was standing on, severed, and Mizuki's body looked as though it was going to fall on Naruto, when suddenly, it erupted in a shower of blood, vertically severing the traitorous chunin.

Blood fell like rain on the blond, staining his skin, clothes and hair. Naruto didn't seem affected at the fact that he made his first kill, but the tears kept flowing from his eyes.

Iruka look at his student with shock and horror. Looking over at the 'scroll of sealing', the scarred teacher saw a smaller scroll next to it. Limping over to the small scroll, Iruka picks it up and starts to read it. A few minutes later Iruka dropped the scroll, his eyes filled with shock and anger. He wasn't shocked by the fact that Naruto was the son of the fourth Hokage. No. What shocked him was the fact that Naruto had people to take care, and they clearly neglected that to. But most of all he was angry.

Angry at the man he once respected beyond compression.

Looking over at Naruto, who hadn't moved from his position, tears still leaking out of eyes. Limping over to his favorite student, Iruka wraps Naruto in a hug, to which Naruto let goes of his scythe, and hugs Iruka back with all the strength he could muster.

"I'm sorry, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled into the chest of his surrogate brother/father-figure. Finally settling down, Naruto looked up at his sensei, eyes red and puffy from all the crying, face dirtied by the blood of the traitor. Iruka's own eyes were red and puffy, though to a lesser extant.

Iruka then smiled at Naruto and let go of the hug, the blond sat on his knees and rubs his eyes. "Naruto, would you mind closing your eyes for a minute." Iruka asked, getting a nod from the jinchuriki. Closing his eyes like Iruka asked, Naruto felt something attach itself to his forehead. "Okay. Open them." Iruka said, and Naruto did as he was told.

Opening his eyes, Naruto was graced by the site of Iruka smiling down at him, the forehead protector that was once settled on his head was gone. Finally realizing why he didn't have his headband on, he started tearing up again. "Congratulations. You graduate." Iruka said with a smile on his face before Naruto tackled into him giving him a hug.

-Flashback End-

After that, Iruka brought Naruto to the Hokage's office, where they are now.

"Naruto, I guess you found out about your heritage. But I'm wondering how that weapon came into your possession." Sarutobi asked, pointing to the scythe resting on Naruto's shoulder.

"Dunno. I just wiped some blood on a seal inside the scroll, and 'poof', there it was." Naruto answered, his face not showing any emotion.

"That seal was made for anyone with Senju blood could use those weapons. It was once thought the Namikaze clan was a branch from the Senju. I thought that the years of breeding, your Senju blood would be to diluted to use any of the seals the Shodai made, but I guess that wasn't the case with you. I guess that makes you a distant relative to the Shodai Hokage." The third Hokage finished, smiling at the thought of Naruto being a Senju.

"How long, Jiji?" Naruto asked, getting a raised brow from the old Sarutobi. "What do you mean, Naruto-kun." Hiruzen inquired, now seeing the blond starting to shake. "How long have you known that the Fourth Hokage sealed a demon inside of me!" Naruto yelled, tears cascading down his face, making the Sarutobi's own widen before going back to their original position.

"It was Minato's wish that I gave you that scroll when I deemed you ready. It seems as though you found out earlier then expected." Hiruzen replied, taking out his pipe, stuffing it with tobacco before lighting it.

Naruto then looked down. "And my mother?" Naruto asked unsure if she truly did hate him. Or maybe she thought he wasn't alive. Sadly, that wasn't the case. "I'm sorry Naruto. She left when she saw your jinchuriki marks, stating that you were not her son." Sarutobi replied grimly, lowering his hat to cover his regret filled eyes.

"I see." Naruto replied back, standing up from his seat and walking to the door, but before he could open it, the old Hokage called his name. "Naruto! Where are you going?" Sarutobi inquired, but Naruto didn't look back. "For a walk." Was the blond's simple reply before grabbing the doorknob and twisting it, pulling the door towards him, but before he could leave, Sarutobi called out to him. "Naruto! The genin teams will be announced in one week. And in two days, I will be holding a council meeting. I want you to be there." Sarutobi finished, but Naruto's only answer was walking out of the room.

Walking out of the Hokage Tower, using chakra to carry his scythe, which was now diagonally strapped on his back, he saw that it was about 8:00 and feeling a little tired, Naruto started his trek down the street to his 'home' before he noticed that there were a decent amount of people on the streets, most of which, hated his guts.

As he walked down the street, he suddenly felt several people behind him. The number suddenly grew to about fifty in numbers, and Naruto knew what this meant, it was a mob that was going to try and beat him half to death before letting him rot in an alleyway.

"Hey demon!" one of the men called out, throwing a sake bottle that hit the blond in the head, drawing blood that ran down his face, dripping down his chin onto the ground.

"You know what time it is?!" another shouted, holding a pitchfork in his hand. Naruto didn't turn to his 'attackers, but he did **not** have the time for this. "Listen here shit stains! I'm in a **very** bad mood and ganging up on me and beating me half to death for your sense of **fucked-up** justice, know now that I'm no longer the sniveling little brat cowering at your 'power'. Now! You can walk away right now, go home to what little family you have left after the Kyuubi attack when you started drinking and hitting your own wives and children only to go on one of your riveting 'Kyuubi hunts'." Naruto finished, right hand reaching over his torso to the handle of scythe that was peeking over his left shoulder.

The attackers were shocked at this. Never, and I mean **never**, has Naruto ever threatened the people that were attacking him. They were also pissed at the fact that most of them **did** start drinking and hit their wives and children after the Kyuubi attack, and all of them blamed Naruto.

"Show some respect you fucking demon!" yelled a man in the crowd who blamed Naruto for his wife leaving him. Naruto hefted his weapon off of his back and examined it in his right hand. The silver edge of the blade was still stained with the blood of the traitor Mizuki. Unfortunately, the villagers didn't catch that.

One idiotic villager had enough of the jinchuriki ignoring them, and charged the blond.

Naruto turned and looked at the idiot before pointing his scythe at him, and channeled chakra through it. The reaction he, and the villagers got, surprised everyone there. Instead of the weapon gaining a blue hue meaning the chakra was channeling through it, the wooden pole stretched out, hitting the man fast and hard, launching into a restaurant that once tried to poison him, before the scythe retracted back to its original size.

Everyone was shocked. Not only did the 'Kyuubi brat' attack them. But he used a strange weapon to do it. When they saw his eyes, they flinched. His eyes on the outside were dead, but on the inside, there nothing but unrivaled hatred burning into their souls.

"Unless you want to end up worse than that son-of-a-bitch, I **suggest** you leave." Naruto said, putting emphasis on the word 'suggest'.

They didn't need to think about it as they all ran from the 'rampaging demon'. Naruto sighed before continuing his walk.

Naruto thought about how pathetic he used to be. Thinking that by begging them not to hurt him, they would eventually get tired and leave him only half dead. They thought strength was in numbers, but only cowards say that as a means to justify the way to feel superior around others. Using others strength as their own because they have none. These are the cowards that will not make through the new world.

Before Naruto had anymore to think about, he was brought out of his rant when he came upon a giant forest surrounded by a giant fence. Now this wasn't the kind of forest Naruto was used to seeing. No, this was a forest that scared most ninjas around Konoha. But Naruto had dealt with more than enough to be scared by some stupid forest.

Naruto saw the signs that said 'Keep out!' and 'Danger', 'Forest of Death'. But to Naruto, it was just a way to stop the things that were on his mind. Walking into the giant forest, the blond takes a look around the place and instantly got a chill.

This place, for some reason, gave him the chills. Not that it scared him, but like there was someone, or something, watching him. _'I hope there isn't.'_ Naruto silently prayed, not that anyone was listening. Thirteen years of praying to 'god' for all the beatings to stop, and nothing happening, makes a person loose faith.

God once again, decided to fuck with him. Naruto felt something rush by his cheek, and looked at the ground to see a kunai. The blond jinchuriki felt something trickle down his left cheek. Reaching up to his cheek, Naruto touched it with his left hand and look. There was blood running down his face.

The pariah then felt someone behind him and saw a woman out of his peripheral vision. He saw the woman pull out another kunai and lick the flat side. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The woman asked rhetorically. "A little boy your age walking into a dark, scary place like this." The woman toyed, smirking.

Naruto looked at the blood on his fingers, his eyes widened. Remembering something that happened in his childhood that made him snap. _'What's a little demon like you doing in a dark, scary place like this?'_ Naruto remembered what he did to him. What so many people did to him. And for the second time in the past twenty-four hours, Naruto snapped.

* * *

Anko was having a good day so far. She got up early, and walked down the street seeing some villagers glaring at her before she ended up at her favorite dango restaurant and catches up with her long-time friend Kurenai. After finishing breakfast, she decided to take a walk at her favorite place, the Forest of Death.

Now, most ninja would be afraid of the Forest of Death, but not Anko. She loved it because she could be herself there, and when people trespassed on it, she scared the crap out of them before she went to the central tower and let out all the years of pent-up emotion.

She was on her way to the central tower when something caught her eye. It was a kid. _'Probably made a bet with his friends to see who had the bigger balls to do and got lost.'_ That's when Anko adopted a crazy smirk. _'I better help him.'_ She stood on a branch before throwing a kunai that nicked his cheek. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little boy your age walking into a dark, scary place like this." Anko taunted, figuring that scared him. But he didn't run.

He only reached for the scythe that was on his back and with a yank; it was now in his right hand. Anko was stunned. She didn't think he would try and fight her. She just wanted him to leave.

Naruto had his scythe in his right hand and a crazed look in his eyes. Naruto then lifted his scythe up, and pointed it at the snake user before channeling chakra through it and got the desired effects.

The scythe shot at Anko with great speeds, digging into the tree behind her. Anko was shocked at the fact that the scythe grew in size, so she shifted her gaze, and looked at the blade that was now lodged in a huge tree. Naruto stopped channeling chakra into his weapon and it retracted. But instead of the blade dislodging from the tree, Naruto allowed himself to be pulled by the pole instead, going to catch Anko with a dropkick.

Luckily, for Anko, she saw the blond do this, and before he was able to follow through on his attack, she jumped to her left, and an orange blur whizzed by her after she had dodged.

When the scythe was back to its normal size, Naruto was standing horizontally on the tree before he flipped off the giant tree and tore his scythe out. Looking over at the trench-coat wearing kunoichi, Naruto sees her go through a few hand-seals before calling out, "Sen'eijashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)!" before snakes came out of her right sleeve, and towards the blond with mouths dripping with poison.

Naruto lifted the long weapon to his left, and swinging down slitting the snakes down the middle. Naruto then ran at the kunoichi with chunin level speed, both hands gripping the scythe, Naruto reared it back, and the kunoichi took out a kunai to try and block the strange weapon. Before the two clashed, Naruto change his stance into an overhead strike and started flipping forward till he looked like a giant rotary blade, like he did with Mizuki, spinning at Anko like a wheel, cutting into the ground under him.

Anko started cart wheeling to avoid the 'orange blade' until her back hit the tree that was behind her. The blond was getting closer and Anko scowled. There was no way that some civilian (she doesn't know Naruto graduated) could beat her, a Tokubetsu Jonin (Special High Ninja).

She jumped before kicking off the tree and high into the air, barely avoiding the blonds scythe witch was now wedged into the tree. Naruto then flips and spins before landing on the pole of his scythe hunched over with one hand gripping the handle.

Anko, still in mid-air, sees Naruto do this before taking out two shuriken and throwing them at the deranged blond.

Naruto, even in his crazed state, saw the shuriken being thrown at him, though he didn't care. He just wanted some kind of peace of mind. He wanted to show those that hurt him that he's not going down without a fight.

Naruto channeled chakra into his weapon and got the desired results of the long wooden handle stretching with the blond on it, sending him shooting at the kunoichi while the ninja-stars dug into both of his arms. Naruto then stopped the chakra flow after freeing the blade from the tree. The blade shot to Naruto, but while in the middle of the scythe returning, Naruto started to bring it into a slash from his left.

When the scythe retracted fully back to its original size, Naruto used the momentum gained from this action, and started spinning horizontally, turning him into an orange, bladed, toy top.

Anko saw that there was no way to dodge the attack fully without being injured, so she positioned herself and the blade cut into her left side. Pain was screaming at Anko in her side. How did this brat get the better of? It's almost as though he was possessed.

Anko fell from the air, landing on the ground on her uncut side with a loud 'thud' before looking up and seeing the blond jinchuriki land on the ground, hunched over, with the blade of his scythe dug into the ground. Although his hair was covering most of his face, Anko could see that he was smiling.

Naruto stood up, though he wasn't standing straight, and turned to her. Anko's eyes widened. That was the Kyuubi jinchuriki! She'd recognize those marks anywhere. She had seen the kid walking on the streets before, avoiding the hateful glares that the villagers sent his way.

She saw his face and saw that there were a few dried blood drops on his face. But what made her eyes widen, was the smile that was on his face. It looked like the one he's always flashing around but it wasn't the same. It wasn't a malicious smile that she had once seen. Nor was it a happy smile that held warmth. It held no emotion. It was…hollow.

The only sliver of emotion was in his eyes, which showed unrivaled hate and anger. Not that she blamed him. In fact, she's surprised he had lasted this long before snapping and killing someone.

Anko sat up and started scooting, while holding her side, back as the blond dragged his scythe through the ground, leaving groves. Anko finally stopped when her back hit a tree that was behind her, the blond still advancing on her.

Anko looked at the deranged blond, fear evident in her eyes. Was this it? Was this really how she was going to die? By the hands of the village pariah after he snapped and.

Though it was partly her fault, as she underestimated the Kyuubi jinchuriki because of his age and her rank. And then she decided to antagonize him, most likely making him snap.

Naruto was now standing over her. Although he was short for his age, when he stood over her, and she saw that smile, she froze. Naruto then hefted his scythe above his head before bringing it down on Anko.

Time seemed to slow as the blade descended. Anko had forgone using her eyes, accepting the inevitable. That's when Anko heard a loud 'crack' and winced.

Was she dead? Did this kid actually kill her? Was she in heaven? Or hell? These were the questions running through Anko's mind. She heard another crack before she felt something being laid on top of her. So mustered up enough courage to open her eyes. When she did, she saw that she was still in the same spot as before.

Looking around to try and see the blond and saw him but now he wasn't wearing his jacket, only a black t-shirt. Putting two and two together, she looked down and her eyes widened. Resting on her was Naruto's ugly orange jacket.

"Your eyes are the same as mine." Naruto suddenly said, holding his weapon in his right hand. "Their filled with pain and loneliness. I won't kill you for a misunderstanding. Next time, don't antagonize your prey." Naruto finished, continuing on his walk, while Anko nursed her wound.

Naruto was walking through the gargantuan trees and into a clearing when he suddenly heard a loud 'boom'! Looking up, the blond jinchuriki felt something wet drop onto his face. Reaching his hand up and feeling the drop, Naruto sees that it was water before another drop landed on his face, and then another, and then another. Before long, Naruto was soaked head to toe in water.

Naruto walked calmly through the rain until he came upon a cave. He was a little suspicious, so he walked hesitantly towards the cave. When he entered the cave, he saw it was dank. Naruto walked a bit further into the cave before setting himself down on the hard, damp floor, leaning his scythe against his right shoulder while resting his head on it.

Naruto suddenly heard a 'squeak'. That squeak became another, and another. Soon the whole cave was filled by high-pitch screeching. Naruto looked inside of the cave, and saw small beady eyes open.

Naruto quickly stood up and readied his scythe for an attack, only for his 'enemy' to fly right at him. Bats. Lots and lots of bats. Big ones, small ones, some with pointy teeth.

They closed the distance between them, and slowly started to circle around Naruto. None of them were attacking like Naruto thought they would, and then one swooped in and took a bite out of Naruto's hand. It wasn't anything serious, just a scratch. But it still stung.

Thanks to the Kyuubi being inside of him, Naruto had a very high healing factor, and the cut healed. Very soon, another bat came in to bite him, but Naruto dodged that one. Another bat came at him and bit him on the shoulder. Like before, it was a small bite that stung a little.

Soon every bat that once surrounded him, was now trying to bite him. Naruto, not wanting this, started to swing his scythe around violently, but alas, the bats maneuvered around from getting hit by the scythe.

Naruto then decided that getting wet from the rain was a lot better than getting his blood drained by flying rodents. Naruto then made a dash towards the entrance, and would have made it out id it weren't for the fact that more bats came at the jinchuriki, flying through the entrance, assaulting the blond with scratches and bites.

Naruto seeing no other alternative ran inside of the cave, in little hopes that the bats would let-up.

The more the blond jinchuriki ventured into the cave, occasionally swinging with scythe around in hopes to catch one of the flying rodents with the blade.

The more he went into the cave, the darker it got. Soon Naruto wasn't able to see anything, and if it weren't for the bats taking bites out of him, he would've thought he was in a dreamless sleep.

Soon Naruto saw a strange, pale green light, thinking that it was a way out, Naruto ran full speed.

When Naruto burst through, he was shocked to see that the bats let up, but was even more shocked to see a huge cavern so deep into the cave. It was illuminated by strange green crystals that gave off a sense that moonlight was lighting the cavern.

Naruto spun around while panting, admiring the beauty of the lights while his cuts healed. When Naruto stopped looking around, he looked in the distance, and his eyes widened.

There standing in the crystal illuminated cavern, was what looked like a mix between a gothic cathedral and a castle, with pointed roofs (4), Naruto couldn't see the castle clearly from the dim lighting of the gems, so he decided to take a closer look.

Naruto walked towards the castle while being fully aware in case those bats came in for seconds. Then Naruto paused. Something was off. He got the same feeling now like he did all those years ago, right when he was about to be chased by a blood-hungry mob. Malicious Intent (MI) was what Sarutobi called it. He said very few people had it, but that Naruto was special, and when ever the blond ever had that feeling, to run as fast as he could to the Hokage Tower.

Slowly Naruto turned towards where he came and slowly started to make his way out of the cave. Normally, Naruto wasn't a coward, and in his current state of mind, he would have stayed and confronted what was giving him this feeling. But at the sheer amount of MI that was emitting almost made it seem inhuman. That's when he heard something that sent a chill up his spine. Crawling. Lots of things crawling.

It didn't sound like any animal Naruto had ever heard; nor did it sound human. Naruto heard cracking like branches, but the branches sounded denser than normal almost like…bones. Bones cracking.

During several of Naruto's many beatings, he would hear his own bones crack, though it was a bit muffled by flesh and muscle, this sound was raw, no skin, flesh or muscle dulling the sound.

Although Naruto wasn't a genius, he wasn't dumb. Naruto started to slowly breathe in…and out; counting in his head up to three. When he reached number three, he bolted towards the exit like a bat out of hell.

The crawling and cracking noises suddenly started to hustle. The cracking of the bones got louder and louder. The light that once radiated off the roofs where strained meaning…

Naruto eyes widened and quickly looked up, only for his eyes to widen farther. There were not only things chasing him from behind, but some of them were on the roof, chasing him that way.

Then the worst happened. Naruto tripped. Looking back at the place he tripped, Naruto saw a mask. It was like the one ANBU wear, except it had blood splotched on it. Looking at the mask, Naruto's mind was suddenly flooded with memories. The one who wore it, or in this case, used to, once hurt him badly. _'Good riddance.'_ Naruto thought sourly.

Remembering the predicament he was in, he got up and started running again. Right when he was about the make it the exit, a shadowy figure dropped in front of him, halting anymore movement towards the exit.

Naruto tried to stop before he ran into the figure, falling back on his butt, and fear in his eyes.

There, crouching on all fours in front of the blond was the most terrifying thing he had ever seen.

Crawling on the ground in front of him was a humanoid figure whose skin was dark grey. The human/creature was naked, though even from the angle Naruto was at, he saw the crotch of it and it was nothing but a patch of skin, as though it was a doll. It was very thin. Its ribs, spine and pelvic bones were showing through the darkened skin. It had terrifying beady, bloodshot eye that showed nothing more than insanity and bloodlust with pointed ears on the side of its head. Its nails and toenails were sharpened to a point, probably used for tearing through its victims. It started to growl at Naruto, revealing two rows of yellow stained, pointed teeth. But the worse thing of all was its smell. They reeked of rotten flesh and dead rats in a sewer.

Then another one dropped next to the first. It looked almost identical to the first, but this one had a slightly bigger chest than the first and had small patches of long, thin hair protruding from its scalp. This one was most likely a female.

Naruto kept scooting back as the things dropped from the ground or crawled over to him. They started to form a circle about twenty ft. in diameter from the jinchuriki. Soon, there were over a hundred of the beasts circled around the Kyuubi jinchuriki.

Naruto got up and straitened himself out, his eyes searching for some sort of opening, but he found none. Suddenly the first creature got on its two hind legs, its back was still hunched over. Suddenly, it started to straighten up. Its back popped and cracked as it slowly turned from a quadruped creature to a bipedal, human-like monster.

Soon, every monster was doing this, cracked echoed in the cave as they snapped their backs into place. The monsters were now a little over six ft. tall, and even more hideous looking.

Naruto looked at his scythe on the ground and quickly picked it up, holding it in his right hand, and readied himself for an attack. Naruto kept looking around, searching for some kind-of opening in the numbers, but like before, he found none.

Naruto remembered when those villagers used to trap him like this. The thought of those memories made him mad. Not like before when he went into white hot rage, and started to attack like he did with Mizuki and that snake-chick. Naruto then closed his eyes and took a deep breath in…and out. Naruto kept doing this until he opened his eyes.

They were emotionless. Not crazed like with Mizuki. Not happy like when the old man visited in the orphanage. Right then Naruto made a decision. He would smile at his enemies; like he did at the people who hurt him the most. He suddenly remembered something a bum once told him. _"Hey kid, why is your smile so…hollow? A brat like you shouldn't have a smile like that."_

'_That man was right. I shouldn't waste my smile on __**them**__. No. I'm going to use that smile to hide my emotions from my enemies.'_ Naruto silently promised himself.

Naruto looked at the hideous creatures in front of him and set in his new 'mask'. Naruto had a calm look in his eyes and a smile marred on his face, showing his white teeth.

He might be scared of these things, but he wasn't going to show it to them. Their probably like those accursed villagers, gaining satisfaction from his pain, his fear. From now on, he wouldn't show them he was scared or in pain. He'll take it all with this smile on his face.

Now, these beasts didn't have the most logical sense of thinking, but they knew that this human was going to be trouble. But most of them didn't think anything of it, and attacked.

The first one that dropped in front of the blond ran in for a quick attack, intent on finishing this strange human. Naruto turned to look at the monster run at him. Naruto hoisted his scythe on left shoulder from his right before turning sharply; slicing through the ghoulish creature's mid-section before spinning his body around the two pieces of the 'ghoul', with his back facing the creature, his stance in a low kendo form he once saw, smile still etched on his face.

The ghoul then burst into a plume of ash. This was all the ghouls needed and a big group of them charged Naruto. Naruto again brought his scythe for another slash, only to channel chakra through the weapon, extending the blade into a group of ghouls, effectively cutting through a few, but not all.

The ghouls got closer and closer to the blond, but Naruto was one step ahead. The Kyuubi jinchuriki took his extended scythe and swung it at more of the charging ghouls, catching them either in the blade, or on the extended pole.

Naruto then stopped the flow of chakra into his scythe, and used its original purpose on the ghouls stuck on the pole part. The blade tore through them as it retracted, honing in on the rest of the weapon.

Naruto saw this and turned to the side a little. When the blade was fully retracted, the ghouls were right on top of Naruto, said blond swung his scythe while it was recoiling, and when it snapped back to normal, Naruto was now a spinning top like when he fought that snake chick. Naruto cut through the necks of the beasts one by one, severing their heads in the process.

When Naruto finally stopped, he was standing with his head down in the middle of piles upon piles of ash, his right arm and scythe were outstretched, a black watery substance marred on the blade and the top part of the pole.

The resolve of the ghouls wavered for a second, but it was only a second. The next wave came at the blond twice as fast as the first. Naruto blocked the first strike with the middle of the scythes pole, but the strength behind it caught Naruto off guard, making him fall on his ass.

The ghoul then lunged for him while his guard was open, but Naruto gained his bearings and saw the thing charge at him again. When it reached him and lunged, Naruto pressed his feet on the things stomach and leaned back before kicking the creature into the air. Pointing his scythe at the ghoul, Naruto puts some chakra into it, extending the blade towards the creature, beheading it and reducing it to ash.

Naruto got up only to feel a sharp pain in his side. Looking down, the blond saw a large gash on his side. It was nothing life threatening, but it still hurt like hell.

Naruto's smile was now a little strained, but kept up none the less.

Naruto saw the numbers that the ghouls were in, and in no way was Naruto going to defeat all of them. There were thousands of these things. And they all wanted his blood.

Suddenly Naruto felt an enormous pressure suddenly build onto his being, bringing him to his knees, making him lose his smile. The beasts reaction to this was different. First they started looking around. Then they bowed their heads, and then they started to back off of Naruto, and then they started to part, almost like a path.

Then the pressure let up, allowing Naruto to stand and look around. That's when he heard footsteps. Naruto looked to where they were coming from, and his eyes widened when he did.

There was a man wearing a suit with a black jacket and slacks, a white dress shirt and a red tie with white gloves on his hands. He was about in his early thirties and had silver hair that was wavy and swept back with a single strand that fell over his face (like Aizen's from Bleach) and a face that men would kill for and women would want to wake up next to. On his chiseled jaw was a small, black goatee. Sharp eyes that showed amusement. But what shocked Naruto most about his eyes. Was that they were blood red with a slit pupil in the middle.

Naruto tried to move, but the aura surrounding this guy was incredible. Naruto looked and saw the monsters bow their heads to this…man?

The man was now five ft. away from Naruto, and was looking down upon him. "Boy…" the man started. "Why are you covered in so much blood?" It was a simple question, but to Naruto, it sounded like an order. But Naruto had questions of his own. "W-Who are you?" Naruto asked/pleaded.

The man only smiled. "You will learn my name in time. But for now…" the man then put his hand up to his Naruto's forehead. And when Naruto looked into the mans eyes. The crimson eyes glowed for a second before the man uttered one word. "Sleep." And with that, Naruto finally fell into the darkness.

-Time Skip-

Naruto suddenly shot up out of his deep sleep, panting hard. _'What the hell happened last night?'_ Suddenly, memories of the night before flooded the blonds head, giving him a mild headache.

Naruto looked around his surroundings and saw he was in an unfamiliar room. Naruto saw that his clothes were off, and he was now wearing black with red trim silk pajamas.

Naruto saw that he was lying in a very comfortable bed. It was a dark brown, almost black, wooden canopy bed with black sheets and red silk canopy, blanket and pillows.

He looked around some more, and saw his scythe leaning against the wall. When Naruto got up, his legs felt a little weak, so he stumbled towards his scythe, when he finally reached it, he lurched forward before he was able to grab the scythe, ultimately holding himself up.

Naruto then hoisted himself up and panted. _'Kuso (Damn)! I'm still weak from everything I did…yesterday?'_ Naruto thought before looking around the room again and saw some clothes folded neatly on a desk that was against the wall.

Naruto limped over to them, using his cane for support, and pick the clothes up using his left hand, as his right was supporting his body with the make-shift cane.

Naruto leaned his scythe onto the desk and saw the clothes. The shirt was a plain white t-shirt and the pants were cargo pants that stopped at his shins.

Naruto then started stripping his pajamas, and started to put on the new ones. When Naruto was done he looked at himself in the mirror, and gave a slight nod to himself. Just then, the door opened, and Naruto picked up his scythe and readied himself for an attack.

But when the figure stepped through the door, Naruto was shocked to say the least. There standing there was probably one of the most beautiful women he had ever met. She had long, wavy, strawberry blond hair the cascaded down to the middle of her back. She had emerald green eyes the radiated with beauty and kindness. Though her attire made Naruto blush. She had D-cup breasts that were held together by a black and white maid outfit with a black skirt that ended at her thighs with white frills for trim. It had long, white sleeves with frills at the wrists, tied with black string. It had a white tie that tied together a corset looking piece, and a black bow at her collar bone (5). On her head was a white, frilly maid's hat.

She looked at Naruto with surprise first, but then she settled with a smile (that made Naruto blush), revealing her, slightly longer than normal, canine's. "I see that you're awake." She said as she saw him lower his guard, and hold his scythe to his side.

Naruto looked at her, with a small blush on his face, and nodded. She saw this and smiled again. "Good. And I see that your clothes fit." Naruto nodded. "That's great. Oh! I almost forgot. My master would like to see you when you first awoke. So please, follow me." She said as stepped out of the room, Naruto following closely behind.

When Naruto walked out of the room, he was now in a hallway with several more doors on each side. He saw that the maid started walking down the hall so he started to catch up.

Naruto looked over at her. "Excuse me…um…I'm sorry! I don't even know your name." Naruto suddenly said, getting her attention. She looked at him with embarrassment and a blush on her cheeks. "Oh! My deepest apologies! My name is Annaliece." The newly named, Annaliece stated with a smile on her angelic face.

Naruto blushed at her smile. _'Annaliece huh? I like it.'_ "My name is Uzu-Naruto. Just Naruto." Naruto said after correcting himself, remembering that…women abandoning him. It made his blood boil. Annaliece saw the flash of anger and grew worried. "Is everything alright, Naruto-san?" Annaliece asked, getting Naruto's attention.

Naruto didn't even realize he was leaking out KI (Killing Intent), and quickly bowed his head to Annaliece. "I'm sorry. Just some bad memories." Naruto said, waving off the look of concern on her face. She new that that wasn't it, but decided against pressing on the matter. So she just kept leading Naruto towards her master.

After walking a good distance, they reached a long hallway and Naruto could see a large door with lion heads that held rings in their maws. Annaliece walked up to the massive doors and pushed them both with ease, and then there was a flash of light, to which Naruto shielded his eyes.

When his eyes adjusted, he was in shock and awe. It was a giant dinning room with a huge mahogany colored table that easily sat forty people, twenty on each side, with two on the ends. There was a giant chandelier in the middle of the room, above the table. There was classical music playing from somewhere in the room. Looking at the walls, Naruto saw lots of paintings of people and on the right was a row of stain-glass windows with paintings in-between each of them.

On the farthest end of the table, was what looked like a man? Wait a minute. That was the same man from yesterday. He looked like he was eating something, but Naruto was too for to see. Next to the man, on his left was what looked like a woman?

When Annaliece was walking towards the two, Naruto followed but was now on guard. When Naruto and Annaliece got closer to the pair, Naruto finally got a good look of the woman. And to say he was as red as a tomato was an understatement. She was probably one of the most beautiful woman the blond had ever laid his eyes on.

She looked in her early thirties, with long, slightly curly, silver hair that shown in the candle lit room. She had on a crimson red dress with the torso looking like a corset with black lacing and strings. The bottom part looked like any dress looked with different shades. She had long, red, fingerless gloves that ended at the middle of her bicep. She had on crimson lipstick the rested on her pale, flawless skin. What shocked Naruto about her were her eyes. They were like the mans; red with slit pupils, and slightly enlarged canines.

When Naruto was a good distance away from the pair, they stopped eating their meals and focused their attention on the two, making Naruto stiffen a little. Their eyes softened when they saw who it was, which confused Naruto greatly. They must've not known who he was.

When Naruto and Annaliece finally stopped within five feet from the pair, the man stood, and addressed Annaliece. "Thank you for bringing him here." The man said nodding his head at the maid, dismissing her. She gave a low bow before straightening up and flashing Naruto a quick smile. "I hope to see you in the near future, Naruto-san. But until then, Goodbye, and have a nice evening." She did a quick bow before walking off in the direction the pair came from.

Now Naruto was alone with these two 'people'. The man had sat down and continued eating. Naruto just stood there, wondering to himself what the pair wanted from him.

The man paused for a second to look up at the blond before finishing the food that was in his mouth and flashing Naruto a small smile, with his pointed teeth showing. "Ah! Where are my manners." He then pointed to the chair on his right, in front of Naruto. "Please, have a seat." The man said, while the woman just smiled.

Naruto was wary sure. But he couldn't see any signs of deceit, or it being a lie. So he sat down. Though as soon as he did, an old man with grey, cleanly swept back hair that looked combed. Not like the mans roughly kept hair, like he had woken up and ran his hand through it. He had a grey mustache and wore standard butler attire with a swallow-tail at the back. In his hands was a silver platter with a silver dome on top of it.

The old man placed the platter in front of Naruto and pulled off the dome. When he did though, there was a plume of steam that came off of it. When the steam finally cleared, there was a shallow, white bowl that had red broth, shell noodles, and different kinds of vegetables strewed throughout it (minestrone soup).

.

The kind looking old man gave a smile and bowed to all three of them before he walked away to do his duties.

Naruto looked at the food with his mouth watering slightly. God it smelled good! He saw a spoon on his right next to the right of a smaller spoon, while sat on the right of a table knife, while on his left side was a fork and a smaller fork on the left of that.

Suddenly, a growl echoed at the table. The two occupants looked at a now embarrassed and flustered blond and started to laugh. Naruto looked at the two with a small blush on his face and the man came down from his fit of laughter. "What are you waiting for, an invitation. Eat!" The man said, pointing to the steaming soup.

Naruto didn't need an invitation, and grabbed the spoon on his farthest right before gently dipping it into the broth and bringing the spoon to his lips before silently sipping all of the broth that was in the spoon.

Naruto paused for a second, trying to comprehended what he had just tasted. Naruto dipped his spoon in again and brought it out. This time with vegetables as well on the spoon. Naruto opened his mouth and ate the contents of what was on the spoon and gave a small smile. "It's good."

Soon the whole bowl was empty. The man looked at the blond's content face and smirked. "Now that your meal is over, how about we get to business?" the man asked/said.

Naruto stared at the mans serious expression with a blank expression, but on the inside he was curious. What did this man have to talk to him about?

"Now I would like to ask you some questions and I want you to answer them with your utmost honesty. Don't worry; you will not be judged on what you did. So please, why did you have so much blood on you that wasn't yours?" the man asked.

Right now, Naruto was weary. He could lie. But, this man went out of his way to clothe him, feed him, and from the way he smelled, bathe him. So why shouldn't he at least humor him, and tell him the truth. So, the blond started from the beginning.

He told them about the Kyuubi. He told them about his terrible childhood. He told him of the letter. And he told them of his 'mother'.

To say these two were disgusted was an understatement. They were furious with the way these imbecilic humans treated one of their own, a child no less. The woman had tears in the corner of her eyes just like the maids that entered the room when he started his story. While the man…well…lets just say that the intense, blank face he wore was to stop him from committing genocide on the people of Konoha.

Naruto was now looking at the empty bowl in front of him with a blank face. He didn't think that he would tell them that much. But the words just flew out of his mouth. He didn't admit it or show it. But it felt good to get all of that off of his chest.

Soon, the man stood from his seat and walked to a large wall behind him. He reared his arm back, and punched with all his anger and might. At first, there was just a spider-webbed crack. Then, not a second later, the entire wall suddenly filled with cracks before the wall crumbled into a pile in front man, who was shaking in rage.

"THOSE INGRATEFUL HUMANS! IF I EVER SEE ON OF THOSE ARROGANT, SELFISH HUMAN PIGS, I'LL SUCK HALF OF THE BLOOD FROM THEIR BODYS BEFORE FEEDING THEM TO THE GHOULS!!!" The man raged on as he released a dark red energy that surrounded him like a flame.

Naruto was in shock. This…man became angry at the people that hurt him. This man punched out his own wall in rage at Konoha. Why? Why did they care? He wanted to be alone. So why were they helping him.

Finally the man calmed down and walked over to the chair he was sitting in, and flopped down. _'I haven't been this mad in centuries.'_ The man though before smiling at Naruto who looked confused. "Well, I think we should get acquainted with each other before doing anything else, ne?" He asked, getting a nod from the blond.

"How about you start." He asked, pointing to Naruto, who gave a quick nod. "My name is Naruto. I like ramen, Iruka-sensei, Jiji, Teuchi and Ayame-nee-chan. My dream…well…I'm not so sure right now." Naruto stated a little dejectedly.

The man looked at the blond's expression with a saddened one before turning to the woman and giving her a small nod, to which she nodded back, and began speaking for the first time since Naruto got there. "My name is Dracule Evangeline. I like my husband, cooking and sewing. My dream is to raise the perfect family. And by 'perfect', I mean everything you'd expect from a family, fights and all." Said the newly named Evangeline with a kind smile, making Naruto blush a little.

The man cleared his throat a little before giving another small smile. "My name is Dracule Vladimir. My likes…hmm." He brought his hand to his in a thinking position. "Well, lets leave that blank for now." He gave a small shrug. "Its not that I don't have any. It just that my likes are, well…strange. But id I do have to say something, I love my darling wife, and fighting." Vladimir said, holding Evangeline's right hand in his left. "And my dream, is to find the perfect heir for my throne." He finished, kissing his wife's hand

Naruto looked at the two with a sad smile. Why couldn't he have parents like that? Naruto blinked before furiously rubbing his hair. Shit! He was starting to get all angsty.

He stopped rubbing his head and saw that the two were looking at him strange. Naruto had the decency to look embarrassed at what he was thinking. Vladimir smiled a little before starting to chuckle. That chuckle soon turned into full blown laughter. Soon Evangeline joined him.

Naruto was looking at the two confused before he started laughing as well. Once they calmed down, Vladimir adopted a serious face, to which Naruto gained a blank face but was paying full attention.

"Now, I assume you want some questions answered as well. Right?" Vladimir asked, getting a nod from the jinchuriki. "What were those things out there?" Naruto asked, remembering the creatures that tried to eat him.

Vladimir took a sip of the red wine from his glass before folding his hands and resting his chin on them. "Those were Ghouls. Creatures that were created by the darkness in their blood. They started out as regular humans. But when I found them, they were covered in the blood of innocence. I then drained them of half their blood. The process began when their blood mixed with the bacteria from my fangs. Their red blood cells died. Their skin turned grey. Their once most simple, human logic, turned into primal instincts. And they became the creatures that you were attacked by. My servants, only loyal to who I say." He finished, getting a wide-eyed look from the blond.

"What do you mean you 'turned them'?" Naruto asked meekly, fearing the answer a little.

Vladimir looked at the blond before smiling. "I mean I turned them. As I am a vampire." The newly dubbed 'vampire', stated easily, looking at Naruto with stare.

Naruto was a little skeptical. "You mean the blood-sucking, 'grab a stake and holy water', kind of vampire." Naruto asked a little hesitantly, making the vampires chuckle. "Well, no ones tried to kill me like that for…I'd say about, three-hundred years." Vladimir replied rubbing his chin in thought. "Is that about dear?" he turned to Evangeline and asked her.

She looked at him with a smile before saying, "It was one-hundred darling. Remember that vampire hunter came here trying to make a name for himself. Remember."

"That's right!" he did. He turned to Naruto. "Anyway, the point is little Naruto…" he folded his hands again and rested his chin. "There's a world, filled to the brim with things that you have never even imagined." Vladimir finished, gaining a confused look from Naruto.

"Now I'm going to get straight to the point. I want you to be part of that world." Naruto was shocked. Why would he want him to be in this world? It didn't make sense.

"Why?" It was one word, yet it could change the outcome of the world as we know it.

"You know suffering. From what you have told me, your whole life you've known suffering. Yet you still do not lash out at the people that caused it. Don't be confused. Us vampires only drink the amount of blood that we need to survive. One blood pack a day. That is all we need to survive. Not dozens of humans. Yet we are still hated beyond belief. If I were to turn you into a vampire, make no mistake, you would dead. Your blood will turn black; most of the men become sterile, making them inept of having children. You would gain powers that would make the five great nations green with envy." He then stood up and walked over to Naruto. "But all your ties with humans will be severed by the root. Your family blood. Your family itself, gone. Since you're a jinchuriki, your demon will either be freed. Or die and pass all of its power onto you." He stuck his hand out for Naruto to shake. "But most of all you will have a family who cares for you. But remember, it's your choice. If you choose not to, you will find yourself at the entrance of the cave, with no memory of what transpired here. So what'll it be?" He look and saw that Naruto was looking down, no doubt to reflect on his life.

"I've been abused for my entire life. I've been lied to. Deceived. Shunned. Hated. Hunted like Game. And my so called father was the cause for all this. Killing my demon and getting its power. Fuck. I have the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The strongest. All my ties with humans are severed by the roots. Ha! To them, I was never human. And I probably never will be. Family? What family? Right now…all I'm seeing is a more reasons to take your offer. Either way, it's a win-win situation." Naruto then stood up, and held out his hand, grabbing onto the older vampires hand. "I accept." Naruto said as he tugged the hand up and down.

Vladimir smiled and shook the blond's hand. "Now we need to go to some place where your power wont destroy anything valuable. Hmm." He put on a thoughtful face. Just then, Annaliece appeared behind him. "If I may suggest." Vladimir jumped at her sudden presence. "Why not use courtyard. I'm sure the ghoul's wont mind."

"That's a great idea, Annaliece. To the courtyard!" he declared, walking off in a random direction. "Dear, the courtyard is that way." Evangeline stated, pointing in the opposite direction. Vladimir stared at direction with a embarrassed look before following his wife with his back slouched over.

-Scene Change-

They were now standing outside in the cavern, just about fifty feet away from the cathedral. Naruto and Vlad were facing each other and the two women were standing off to the side.

Vlad pulled out a dagger and threw it to Naruto's feet. "I want you to cut your right hand. This is the first process to becoming one of us." Vlad said, watching as Naruto picked up the dagger and sliced open his right hand, cringing a little at the pain.

"Now, throw me the dagger." Vladimir ordered and Naruto did so. The vampire took off his white glove before cutting into his hand and walked towards Naruto. He stopped right when he got in front of Naruto and held out his hand. "All I have to do is get my blood into yours."

Naruto looked at him with a raised brow. "That's all. I thought that you needed to bite my neck or something like that." Naruto said, making Vladimir raise an eyebrow. "How many comics do read? The only reason we bite into the neck is to get to the jugular vain. Now, unless you to turn into a ghoul, I suggest you shut up and shake my hand." He said making Naruto gulp before nodding.

Naruto grabbed onto the bloodied hand with his own. "Oh! I almost forgot to mention. This will hurt like a bitch." And it did.

First the pain started in his right hand and moved its way up to his shoulder. By now, he was screaming in pain. The spectators watched as this happened. His muscles bulged and contracted, tearing and repairing themselves. All while this happened, something was happening inside of Naruto's head.

-Mindscape-

A figure wearing an all red cloak walked down the depths of the sewer that was Naruto's mind. The rattling of chains echoed with every step he took. The figures face could not be seen, only his eyes. Red. Blood red. With slit pupils.

He suddenly stopped and looked to his right, a red aura was emitting from a hallway. The figure gave a smirk, though you couldn't tell, and began walking down the hallway. There was a flash of light before the man was standing in front of a giant cage with a piece of paper with the kanji for 'seal' on it.

The figure stopped right in front of the cage, when suddenly three claws shot out from the darkness, hoping to skewer the man, but couldn't get in reach. The man wasn't even fazed by this, in fact, he seemed amused.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. *Sigh* Did you really think that would work? You know what's happening is inevitable, right?" The man chuckled.

"Right now, the blood is reaching his heart. Soon, your energy will be mine." The man stated as Kyuubi retracted its claws.

"**What makes you think I will just go with out a fight?"** Kyuubi inquired. The figure chuckled again. "Do you honestly think that you could defeat me?" the man questioned before the gate suddenly shot open, releasing a wave energy that blew his cloak around.

There, standing in all its glory, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Its nine tails waving behind it with a red aura lining around it. its bloodshot crimson eyes and slit pupils, not unlike the mans, stared at him with intense malice.

Without warning, it charge, aiming for the exit. But there was one problem. The man started to glow red before raising his right hand. When the Kyuubi was standing on top of the figure, something happened. A red, transparent shield came up and charged the Kyuubi as well.

Both forces crashed into one another, and energy exploded outward. Then there was a blinding light that illuminated the sewers. When the light died down, the walls were now built of stone blocks like a castle. Torches illuminated the hallways.

There was a big brown gate with a black bat on the front. But they were open showing the same figure that created the barrier. There was no Kyuubi. Only torches that lit up the cavern. "Hn. Told you so." The figure said, cracking his neck. He then stood up straight and walked to the back of the dark cavern, torches lit up with each step closer. Finally, the line of flames came to a halt, revealing a chair that was made of redwood with red velvet padding.

He slowly sat down and slouched into it before propping his head onto his right hands knuckles. "Amuse me, Naruto." The figure said before the cavern was filled with a chilling laughter.

-Outside-

Naruto's transformation was done.

At first he started convulsing in pain. Then his entire body glowed with an intense light that made the onlookers shield their eyes. When the light died down, the 'Kyuubi-brat', was now the 'Kyuubi-man'. he grew from a measly 4" 7' to a decent 5" 3'. He was now the tallest kid in his class. He was now buff. Not body-builder buff. But a kind of buff that a swimmer would have. Six pack, pecks, strong looking biceps. The shirt he wore used to be a little loose. But now, it looked like a muscle shirt.

His face lost all traces of baby fat on his face, so it was now more angular and was soothe and his canines elongated. He started to feel his face and was shocked. No jinchuriki marks. His hair was now platinum blond that shone in the light of the crystals and was now a little flatter thought still had some spikes. His eyes were a lighter shade than what they used to be, and his pupil was slit.

All in all…he was a completely different person.

Naruto looked himself over and smiled. It wasn't a blank smile or a smirk. It was a genuine smile. He was free. Free of the Kyuubi. Free of the blood the once tied him that man. free of the scars that once littered his body.

The three walked over to his form, and noticed all these changes and smiled. Vladimir kneeled next to Naruto and put a hand on the blonds shoulder making him look up to see the older man smiling, making him smile as well. Before anyone knew it, Naruto was latched around the waist of the vampire, hugging him out of gratitude with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you! Vladimir-sama!" at this, the vampire laughed. "No. Just call me Papa." At this Naruto stopped his ramblings and looked at the man who was looking back at him. Naruto smiled before nodding his head. "And you can call me Mama." The two men looked over at a smiling Evangeline who kneeled beside Naruto and hugged him. It felt…right.

Soon, all of them were hugging one another before they separated and stood up. Looking himself over. Naruto liked what he was seeing. Vladimir saw this and smirked. "Now that you are a vampire, you're going to need to learn our customs, and the things we can do." He stated, getting a nod from the blond. "Now for our first custom. You must make a title for yourself. Your title defines who you are, and who you want to be. So, choose wisely." He left Naruto to think about it.

Naruto looked at his scythe on the ground a few feet away from himself and walked over to it before picking it up. He reflects on the past events from yesterday. Every time someone wanted to harm him, he always remembered what that man once told him.

"My name is…"

-Time Skip-

The members of the 'respected' council were sitting on their respective sides with the Hokage sitting in the middle and his advisors standing behind him. On his left were the civilian council. Most of them were merchants and other civilian jobs. On the Hokage's right was the shinobi side of the council. These consisted of the major shinobi clans minus the Uchiha and Senju clans for obvious reasons.

But right now they didn't sound like the 'esteemed' council that the were said to be. Right now they seemed more like squabbling school children, fighting over a toy.

"There's no way that the Fourth Hokage had that monster for a child!" yelled one of the fatter civilian council members.

"Hokage-sama! Are you sure that you got that right." asked a woman with short spiky hair and two red markings on her cheeks. This was Tsume Inuzuka.

"Its all here. Birth certificates, DNA comparisons, letters, everything." Sarutobi state, pointing to a pile of papers in the middle of the table that they all sat at.

"Those must be forged!" yelled a pink haired woman from the civilian side of the table.

"No. They are real." Sarutobi said getting a little irritated at the civilians. Suddenly, and ANBU appeared next to the Hokage. "Hokage-sama! We have located Naruto-san. And are bringing him here as we speak." Hiruzen gave a nod. "Good."

Suddenly, the door was kicked open and in walked the most badass person your could ever see.

He had on a orange that faded into red coat with a hood that covered everything except for his mouth and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. It started to fade into black when it got to the torn bottom and was unzipped, revealing the black muscle shirt with no sleeves, and a collar that ended at the middle of his neck and a red bat with its wings outstretched. His hands had black fingerless gloves and his right arm was wrapped with a chain that ended at his knuckles. He had on black cargo pants that had pockets littered over them. Black combat boots were on his feet with steel plate on the toes. They were wrapped up in chains as well. To finish off the intimidating look, a scythe on his back. He looked to be nodding his head and had white things coming from his ears that went into his right pocket. Those with highly trained hearing heard the faint sound of music.

"Yo." The man greeted, raising his right hand before reaching into his pocket and pulling out something rectangular and pressing something on it before stashing it back into his pocket along with the white things coming from his ears.

One of the civilian council members stood up and pointed a finger at the man. "Who the hell are you?!" the councilman demanded. "Who I am, is but a state of mind. What I am would be the key in defining the means and actions of what I do. What I do, is protect and serve a village that wishes nothing more than for me leave them alone, but at the same time, won't allow me to leave. When is but the time in which I do it. What I am first seen and heard is a man with goals and dreams. But behind the façade of bigoted, arrogant slobs, I am a demon who cowers to their very whim. What I am is a demon to my village and monster to my enemies. My enemies are those that with to harm my well being. When is but the time that they lay eyes on me that they pass the judgment and the course of action. Who am I? I am the man that you have called for to pass judgment on while you sit upon the bleachers, gloating about the power in which this village gives you. What you are, are the things that make the boogieman scared for it is you who is lurking in the depths under the bed of innocence. But again, who I am is but an enigma of what I used to be and when I used to be it. I am innocence. But for the name in which you call this innocence. Is Naruto. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Naruto then placed his right arm around his stomach and his left behind his back, and bowed like the butlers of the cathedral.

Silence. Absolute silence.

The civilian council men and women were shocked, not understanding half the things that the demon said.

The man that asked the question looked at him funny, and summed up what everyone was thinking. "What?"

Naruto stood straight from his bowing position and looked at him with a blank face. "Are stupid or something."

That instantly made the man angry. "Who the hell do you think you're talking you good for nothing de…" but he was cut off by the Sandaime. "Enough! Now that Naruto is here, we can begin with this meeting."

Sarutobi then pulled out a scroll with the kanji for 'Namikaze' on it. "This scroll has your father's greatest techniques in it. The Hiraishin and the Rasengan. His wish was that they went to you." Sarutobi said as he handed Naruto the scroll, who looked it over.

Hiruzen pulled out another scroll. "This is to get into your families house. Only yours and your sister's blood can open it." Sarutobi said as he handed the other scroll to the blond, who held it in the same hand as the other. He then pulled out a piece of paper with the Hokage's seal on it. "Just sign this paper with your name, and you will be able to take your seat at the council." Sarutobi said making most of the civilians go wide eyed.

Naruto looked at the paper and placed the scrolls on the table. He reached into his coat and pulled out a pen and signed the paper before folding and handing it back to the Sandaime, who took it.

He then picked up the scrolls again and looked at them again before walking over to the fireplace in there. _'Most likely to set the mood.'_ Naruto thought, chuckling at his own joke.

He then looked at the fireplace. "Jiji! Thanks for everything." At this, Sarutobi smiled. "But…" Sarutobi frowned a little at the 'but'. "I already know where the Namikaze compound is." Naruto said making the occupants go wide eyed.

Then there was an explosion from the distance. Smoke and an orange glow was what they saw from where they were. Hiruzen looked from the fire at the blond with shock in his eyes only to see him throw the two scrolls into the fire.

Soon, everyone saw this. The last Hiraishin scroll and kunai in existence. Being thrown into the fire by its supposed successor. It was heart wrenching.

When everyone got over their shock, it was Sarutobi who spoke first. "Naruto! Do you even know what you did?! Huh?! Answer me!" Sarutobi demanded, wanting answers.

"I had to Jiji." Naruto spoke in a low voice. "I used to live completely oblivious to what was going on around me. Deluding myself into thinking that the people would soon care about me. You don't know what it's like to being told that you have the strongest tailed demon sealed inside of you and that your father was the one that did it through a fucking letter!" Naruto said making everyone pay attention to his words.

"None of you know what it's like to be kicked out of an orphanage at the age of six without knowing a reason. You don't know what it's like to live on the streets in the Red Light District, eating out of garbage cans and keeping myself warm with moth eaten blankets. You don't know it's like to wonder if your parent loved you or abandoned you. So don't you fucking dare ask me if I know what I'm doing!" Naruto raged on getting looks of sorrow and disgust.

Naruto then turned to the council, his hood still covering his eyes. "I denounce the name 'Namikaze'!" Naruto stated, shocking everyone there.

He then turned and started to walk away. "Oh! If you ever need me for a council meeting, just send an ANBU to the 'Reapers Cave' and tell them to wait outside for me." Naruto said making them go wide eyed.

Not only at the fact that he was telling them to send an ABNU to **the** Reapers Cave, but that he still though that he was on the council.

Danzo took the liberty to correct this. "Boy! You denounced your name. Therefore you do not get a seat on the council." The cripple said smugly.

Naruto stopped walking and turned his head a little bit. "You old folks forgot to read the fine print on the little contract I signed." Naruto stated, waiting for them to notice.

When Sarutobi opened the paper, the blond was indeed right. There was no kanji for 'Namikaze anywhere. Only a signature in a different language, which they couldn't read. "It says, Dracule Naruto." They looked at Naruto wanting more answers.

"I found a family that doesn't care who or what I am. I'm taking their name." he then started to walk off again. "I'm not the same little jinchuriki that you could boss around!"

Naruto then stopped at the front door before lowering his hood, revealing platinum blond hair. he then turned around and faced the council, his face shocking everyone them, and smiled.

"My name is Dracule Naruto…The Hollow Smile."

Just like his name said, his smile wasn't happy, or sad, or anything. It was, dare they say it?

Hollow.

* * *

Done!

1. The picture of it will be on my profile.

2. In the anime, it's not actually 'labeled' forbidden, but just go with it.

3. He heard about their exploits from the Sandaime.

4. Picture will also be on my profile.

5. Same as the one above.

Anyway. I know using Kushina like that might be a little cliché, but I couldn't find anywhere else to put her! And Vlad Wont be paired up with any Konoha women because he has Evangeline. Also, if you're having a hard time imagining Naruto's clothes, send a review, and I'll try and draw it. Now the pairing will be Naru/Harem. The girls in the harem so far are.

(fem.) Haku

Anko

Hinata

Isaribi (Filler Fish girl)

Annaliece (OC)

So far that's it. If you have anymore suggestions, review. Until then, Peace!

Ryuu


	2. Monsters vs Demons

Black Blood: Naruto of the Hollow Smile

Ok, before we get started, I want to clear a few things up. This won't be a full 'Vampire' crossover. It will have different monsters from the 'Monster' genre (Vampire, Mermen, Witches, Frankenstein monsters, Mummies and Werewolves.). Why am I making a monster crossover…? 'Cause each of the monsters is cool. And I have yet to see one a very good Naruto/Monster genre. If you know a really good one, tell me in the reviews.

This story will be a muli-crossover meaning it will have different anime and manga elements in it like Rosario + Vampire, Darkstalkers, maybe Soul Eater and Bleach with a bunch of other vampire and monster related anime/manga/etc.

The monsters will be mentioned in this chapter but will make actual appearances a bit later.

Disclaimer: All the things I write about monsters/demons in this chapter are all made up…probably. This may contain elements from other anime/manga/etc. You have been warned. I'm going to do a summery on other monsters. If you don't want to know their origin or don't have the attention span, I will be putting that information in **bold** (parentheses). You can choose to skip or read it. It's up to you.

Beginning

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Summon/Awakened talking**

'_**Demon/Summon/Awakened thinking'**_

"Technique/Jutsu"

"**Demon/Awakened Technique/Jutsu"**

"I don't own any of the things in here accept the OC's and the plot behind them!"

Monsters vs. Demons

* * *

_Previously on Black Blood:_

"_My name is Dracule Naruto…The Hollow Smile."_

_Just like his name said, his smile wasn't happy, or sad, or anything. It was, dare they say it?_

_Hollow._

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day, with clouds in the sky for all the lazy Nara's to look at. Everyone was enjoying the suns warm glow on their skin.

But a lone intimidating figure didn't as he walked down the streets, watching as the people tried not to get in his way.

The figure stopped before looking at the sun through his raised hood and placing a hand in front of his face, shielding his eyes from the intense glow. "Fucking sun." he muttered before reaching into his coat and pulled out a pair of sunglasses with black tinted circle lenses. Flicking them open and placing them on so they rested on the bridge of his nose, shielding his sensitive eyes from the sun before he looked forward and continued walking down street.

This was Uzumaki Naruto, former Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and now, Vampire.

Despite what most believed about vampires, they could actually go in the sun. Down part is that it weakens you, not too much so that you couldn't handle a human; but enough to effect you in battle if you're not careful. Though if it were sparkling, he would rather burst into ash from the sun.

He remembered the talk he had Vladimir, to whom he now calls Papa, who told him of what most, if not all vampires could do.

-Flashback-

Vladimir and Konoha's resident former-jinchuriki were sitting in what looked like an office fused with a library. The walls were painted rosewood and had paintings scattered on them. The paintings had different people which Naruto suspected were vampires as well, due to the slit pupils and grins revealing elongated canines. Tall book shelves sat behind the two but not collecting dust because of the frequent dusting of the maids and reading of the occupants. Two comfortable looking red chairs sat parallel from each other with a round table that had a lamp on top of it with a few books scattered atop it in front of the two chairs as well as a small desk in the corner of the room. There was a fireplace in the middle of the chairs, illuminating the room with a soft glow.

Naruto sat in a chair, looking at the much older vampire in front of him with excitement held in his eyes. Papa told him to come here so he could explain about the dark world he was brought into. It didn't scare him in the slightest knowing he was no longer human. In fact, he felt complete. Like a piece of the puzzle now fit; though that might be how all vampires felt when their turned.

Vladimir looked at Naruto whose back was leaning against the chair with his arms resting on the chairs arms while Vladimir hand his elbows on the arm rests with his clasped hands in front of his mouth and a serious look on his face, which made Naruto look serious as well.

"Now…before I get into the details of our powers, you must know our heritage and race." Vladimir started off, resting his arms on the chairs' like Naruto. "First and foremost, you need to know we are not 'demons'. We are monsters." Vladimir stated, getting a confused look from Naruto. "What's the difference?" Naruto asked getting a chuckle from the older vampire.

"A demon is a being of untold malice created from its own anger and hatred, feeling no remorse for casting out their humanity. A monster on the other hand can either be created by the hatred and malice of others and still maintain a level of their humanity or they can be born from another monster. This is the same case for demons but if a demon were to fall in love with a human and have a child, the child would only be a half demon; the rest would be human. If a monster, on the other hand were to mate with a human, the child would be a full monster. The down side to this is that children who are born monsters have a chance of fully staying in their monster form (1)." Vladimir finished and it hit Naruto.

Before he wondered why he didn't look just like Papa when he was turned. Why he and all the other vampires in the pictures and the paintings didn't look just like Papa. He was one of the unlucky ones. "You were born like that, weren't you?" Naruto knew he was right from the sad look on his face.

"Yes. My father was a monster that fell in love with a human, my mother. I was born in a church. When I was finally out, I had my silver hair, and my demonic eyes. The priest said I was an unholy beast and tried to kill me in the name of god so he stabbed me in the stomach, missing my heart with a stake. My mother was weak from the birth so she couldn't do anything for me. Luckily being a born vampire was its ups. I had a healing factor the day I was born so when my mother took my 'corpse' she pulled the stake out of me and watched it heal before her eyes. She took me away from the village and tried to raise me as normally as she could." Vladimir replied with a blank face.

Naruto cringed at that memory. Sure he had bad memories but to experience and remember such a thing the day he was born. Naruto then looked confused. How did he remember such a thing? Vladimir saw the look on his and chuckled. "I've had photographic memory since the day I was born. Consider it a gift from my late father." Vladimir stated with a small chuckle and Naruto nodded and took it as a sign to not ask anything more.

"Anyway, back onto the topic at hand. I have told you the origins of our species, not you need to learn of the races." Vladimir got Naruto's attention now.

"You need to learn now that unlike the humans, monsters have different races. As you know, there are the Vampires. But that is one in the many upon many of races of monsters that inhabit this world. The, 'Top Dogs', if you will, in all this are the 'Five Great Monster Clans'." Vladimir got up from his seat and walked over to the bookshelf before fingering the books and a line, searching for the right one.

Finally he found it. It was a large, thick black book with the letters 'Monster' in gold at the top. All in all, it was a big, thick and pretty plain book.

Vladimir smiled before plopping it onto the table in front of the platinum blond so he could get a better look at it. "This will aid me in explaining everything to you." Vladimir stated as Naruto looked at the large thick book with a raised eyebrow and a look that clearly said 'I'm not reading all of this.' To which Vladimir just chuckled. "Don't worry. You won't have to read all of it, yet, only the important parts. And right now, you will only learn of their strengths. Weaknesses will come later on." Naruto nodded at this before opening the book and saw that Vladimir was sitting in his seat and flicked his right wrist, flipping the pages and surprising Naruto that he was able to do that.

Finally the pages stopped flipping on a page with the words 'Wolven' at the top and next to the letters was an insignia that was a full circle with a crescent moon on the right inside of it with three slash-like marks going diagonally from the top right to bottom left. Below that was writing that curved around a picture of what he assumed was a Wolven. Even though it was in a book, the creature inside of it was probably big. It had a wolven face and a large mane. Its entire body was covered with fur and was very muscular. It stood on its toes from its elongated feet and had razor sharp claws on its humanoid hands as well as a fluffy tail sprouting out of its lower back. Naruto didn't read anything, only opting to look at the pictures. This is where Vladimir started talking.

"There is the 'Wolven Clan'; a race of half wolf and half man. **(**The first one was as well a human until he was attacked by a normal wolf. When the attack was finished, his corpse was bathing in the full moon but something happened. The moonlight and saliva from the wolf formed a chain reaction, causing him to turn into half man, half wolf. Unlike werewolves nowadays, he was only able to transform into a werewolf on a full moon and had no recollection of ever becoming one. Soon he learned to control it and as time went on, they kept evolving, allowing them to transform at will**)**. They get their strength from the moon, obviously, and specialize in speed and have very high senses on par with our own so they can evade most of the attacks you throw at them. They have a very loud howl which allows them to use high frequency techniques like sonic howls."

Naruto nodded at this and looked amazed. Vladimir smiled this. It was only natural that Naruto would think that about another's abilities. Just wait till he heard of what he could do.

Vladimir flicked his wrist and a few more pages went by before it stopped on a page with the word 'Mermen' at the top with its insignia to the right of it. The insignia was another circle with waves at the bottom and what looked like a shark bursting out of the water, only showing its underbelly and teeth. Like with the Wolvens page, there was writing to which Naruto skipped and looked at the creature. It was very humanoid and from what he could tell from the color tone, it was green. It had a human face with fins on the sides where the ears are supposed to be on its head and a large one on the top. There was a big fin on its back and it had three slash-like markings on each side of its neck, which was most likely gills, and scales all over its body. It had long fins on each arm and on its legs as well as its hands having webs in-between each digit, the same was also on his feet.

"Next is the 'Mermen Clan'. **(**The first of the Merman clan was an accident. A product of humans and their negligence if you will. The first was a Marine Biologist studying the ocean when he dived into the ocean to discover that there was nuclear waste affecting the fish and sea life. He took a sample and started analyzing it. That's when a syringe fell into his hand, puncturing it and over time he started to change into a fish more and more everyday. He was then an outcast in the scientific community. He lived longer than anyone there and in time he came up with a pseudo-cure, allowing him to revert back into human and fish state at his will**)**. This clan consists of monsters that get their powers from the water (Go figure.). Their scales are as hard as stone so their hard to kill. They have a deep connection with fish and can talk to them at will as well as being able to manipulate a nearby water source."

Vladimir once again flicked his wrist and the pages turned again. This time it stopped on a…zombie. Well that's what the picture looked like. This page had the title 'Franken' at the top and like the others, had the insignia on one side of it. This one was… a smiley face. Though it was the weirdest smiley face he had ever seen. The eye on the right was smaller and it had a stitch running from its forehead and curving off to the right. The smile started off at the bottom of the circle and formed a crazed smile. To finish it off, there were two bolts on the side off its head. The monster form though…was odd. It looked like pieces of humans were stitched together. The skin where the stitches were was different shades, proving that the creature was stitched together from other parts. It had a stitch running through the middle of its face and to finish it off, had two bolts on either side of the neck.

"The next are the 'Franken Clan'. These are strange monsters. **(**The first one of their clans was created by a human out of humans, but soon after he killed his 'master'. He then took over his 'master's' research and fell in love with a human woman. One night when he was looking for her, he found her, dead. He then took all the knowledge he had and brought her back to life with the corpses of others. They fell in love and completed the research, turning whoever caught their eye**)**. They specialize in different things, mainly healing, medicine and inhuman strength with some control over lightning. They also have the ability to shape shift due to having many different parts inside of them. Due to the surgeries, their skin is pretty tough so you will have to do a lot more than just punch them in order to defeat them."

This time it was Naruto who turned the page 'till he reached one he thought he was looking for. This time the page said 'Mummy' at the top and like before, he looked at the insignia. This one was an eye with what looked like it had heavy makeup on. There was a curve that went off to the left before coiling inward and another that started at the right corner before slightly curving down (2). Naruto skimmed through the paragraph and looked straight at the creature. This one was in the top strangest things he had ever seen. It was only second to defiantly the Franken clan monsters. It looked male but its entire body was covered in bandages, from head to toe. It had a few stray/ripped bandages falling off of its arms and legs and it eyes were also covered though there was a faint glow behind them. Across its shoulders and at the base of its neck was cloth that was most likely how he dressed before transforming. It was also wearing a…skirt. Naruto skimmed through the letters to try and ease his confusion. It said it was a Shendyt (Google it) or an Egyptian kilt which was a dress for men?...ok. Finishing off the look was a hat which Naruto saw was called a Pharaohs Headdress.

"Then there's the 'Mummy clan', one of the oldest of the 'Five Great Monster Clans', though they themselves have stated time and time again that they aren't the strongest. **(**It first started out with an Egyptian king, or Pharaoh if you will, fell in love with a queen to whom she loved him back. Soon though he learned that she was going to die and when she finally did, the Pharaoh was devastated. Soon, he enclosed himself into studying black magic until he learned how to resurrect a human life. The Egyptians were known for performing a ritual for the dead by removing a lot of things and wrapping them in bandages before drying all the water from their bodies with salt; so you can imagine what his reaction was when he saw her. But like I said, he knew a lot about dark magic and made it so she could change back to her original appearance. Time passed and soon the pharaoh learned that she couldn't age but learned to live with it. Finally he died and though she was saddened, she decided to take up his research in the black arts. She completed the mummification and tried to bring him back but failed, so instead she learned to control and harness her powers and build a clan from the same black magic used on her.**)**. They specialize in using their bandages and scarab beetles. They are **very** hard to kill because their bodies are made of sand, bandages and sometimes scarabs. They as well have an advanced healing factor due to the sand and bandages. Their healing factor is so advanced, they could heal from having half their body burned off and heal fully in a matter of minutes."

Naruto looked at the page with awe. The oldest monster clan. The ability to regenerate from any wound. Naruto had a slight healing factor thanks to Kyuubi but it worked in hours and days to heal serious wounds to minor wounds. But to heal having your entire body burned in half and heal in minutes was outstanding.

Vladimir flicked his wrist to change the page, but instead of going to the next page it went to the beginning of the book. When it stopped there were the words 'Dracule' at the top like the others and the insignia to the right of it. It was a simple bat with its wings outstretched (3). The monster looked like a…human? But the human looked like Vladimir but at the same time didn't. He had silver hair and red eyes with slit pupils, but still looked pretty human.

"And finally us, the 'Dracule Clan'. There are many stories and beliefs as to how the vampires came to be. It was said that when a man died, the devil gave him immortality at a price: Spill the blood of the innocent. But that's just a myth. There are others like: Rabies, Premature burial, an act of nature. But there is only one truth about vampires. Vampires are monsters of evolution. Throughout history, vampires have made their mark. Ancient Japan, India, Europe, everywhere! And each legend is as different as the last. So I can, within all honesty, tell you that I don't know who the fuck the first vampire is." Vladimir stated with smile while Naruto sweatdroped.

"While I can't tell you our exact origins, I can tell you mine and in doing so, yours. My father's name was 'Vladimir Dracula the Second'; the supposed 'first vampire'. While I never knew my father personally, I knew of his exploits and legends behind him. In Transylvania, Romania, he settled down in an abandoned castle near a human village. The humans learned of who he was by a drifter that had passed through the town. The lady of the un-abandoned castle heard of these rumors but brushed them off as just that. Later she was to be kidnapped by one of the rival kingdoms. The kidnapper decided to stop at my father's manor, unaware of the rumors behind it. My father heard some commotion and saw a man forcing himself onto a woman. My father became outraged and attacked, saving the frightened woman. The manor he used to kill the man was drinking the blood from his body, showing the woman who he really was.

"He looked at her, and she stared back, frightened and curious. But he immediately told her leave and she did so. Soon she started to visit frequently, whenever she had a chance. Eventually both fell in love though he was a little reluctant due to living forever, and didn't want to taint her pure blood. They made love and I was conceived and she was planning on running away from her home with him. But life is not that simple. There is an order; that hunts monsters, thinking that they are demons and must be sent back to hell where they belong. 'The Order' sent their greatest vampire hunter to get my father. His name was Van Helsing, and he killed my father. Now I bet you are wondering how, even if the greatest vampire hunter killed the king of vampires was again, The Order. They didn't just teach you how to kill a vampire. They gave you the weapons to do so. They injected Van Helsing with some kind-of steroid that allowed him to fight on par with my father. But as an added bonus, he injected my father with this…serum that momentarily turned my father human before beheading him. My mother ran from Van Helsing so he could not kill her children, and went to small village where I would later be born.

"Our clan has as well been claimed to be the strongest of the five due to having most of the powers of the other clans. Vampires are around the world but there is one that rules other them all. He is King. His mate is Queen. His advisor is Bishop. His security is Rook. And his second-in-command is Knight.

"Depending on how much power you have depends on your status." Naruto then gave him a curious look before asking, "If that's so; what's your status?" Vladimir chuckled before leaning back into his chair before propping his head onto his hand.

"I am King."

…

"What?"

"I am King.

Naruto looked before blinking. "King?"

"Yes."

"As in the strongest vampire in the world."

Vladimir smiled. "I guess it is quite a feat when you put it like that."

"And you chose me to be your son?" Naruto asked, unsure if this was some trick.

"Believe me, this is no trick. I chose you because…well…" the King of vampires was trying to avoid saying something?

"This will sound really corny, but…you remind me of myself." Vladimir stated while Naruto just stared at him. "You're right. That did sound corny." The King got a tick mark on his forehead before taking a deep breath. "You remind me of myself because although we have had bad pasts, we still remain to have our humanity, despite being monsters, still intact. I find that admirable in a person. Not many humans have been able to impress me like that."

Naruto then gave him a look. "There's also the fact that both of our biological fathers have had something to do with us suffering." Naruto stated and Vladimir put on a thoughtful look. "That's probably the main reason why."

The King looked at Naruto before gaining a surprised look on his face. "Oh my! I nearly forgot to tell you the pros and cons.

"Well, we get our strength from the blood of others and in turn, we are able to retain our immortality and strength. We have speedy regeneration. Enhanced strength, speed, agility and control over bats. We have enhanced senses, the ability to see in the dark, and the ability to hear a pin drop a mile away. We can't have our head cut off and we are weaker in the sunlight and against silver. Nothing to bad if you're not careful. We can also control our own heart beat and in doing so, control our flow of blood. It makes us seem a little more human, but in your case, that's not exactly what your looking for. You will also learn and create attacks in time, until one day, you will take my throne." Vladimir stated getting a serious look from Naruto who nodded slightly. He knew when and when not to act surprised. He would do that later in-between thanking the gods and doing a victory dance while singing the, 'I'm gonna be king!' song. Hey, he was still thirteen.

"But for now…" Vladimir stood up and walked over to table with an old looking piece of parchment on top of it with names written on it in different languages. Vladimir stood next to the table and motioned for Naruto to come over so he did.

Naruto stood over the table and looked at the paper, quickly noticing a black feather with a metal point at the tip with black on the tip of that. "What I will now need you to do is sign your name with your blood. This will allow you to summon bats to aid you in battle at will."

Naruto picked up the pen before pricking his finger with it, drawing blood. Naruto then wrote his name in kanji in the free space, below the last one. When he was done he placed the quill back beside the paper looked at his smiling Papa.

"Very good. Now we will need you to start learning politics and logical reasoning. We'll set you up with a martial arts style that best suits you. We'll need to get you started on transforming into your 'Blood State' as I like to call it." Naruto gave him a confused look. "Blood State?" Naruto questioned.

"I told you I was born in my monster form. Other vampires will be able to transform into their Blood States at will but it all depends on how much blood you drink so you can understand why you should always carry extra blood packs with you. Another thing about vampires is that we do have a reflection. But instead you will see your vampire form."

Vladimir walked other to several book shelves and picked out a lot of books. He paced them on the table with a loud 'Thud'. The stack was big. "You will read and learn all of these to the 'T'. You will as well read the 'Monster' book and learn of the other clans. You will do so in-between learning how to go into your 'Blood State' at will or at least well enough for you to use it in battle and training to use that scythe of yours. Understand?!" Vladimir asked and Naruto nodded.

There was no way he was going to refuse a man who actually wanted to teach him, something the teachers in the academy did very rarely.

Suddenly the door opened reviling Annaliece with a pile of orange clothes in her hands. She saw Naruto and smiled brightly. "I had heard that you were now part of the family. It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto-sama." Annaliece did a small curtsy before placing the clothes on the desk in the corner.

Naruto blushed at the suffix, not used to being call that. "You don't have use the 'Sama' suffix. It sounds too weird." Annaliece looked at Naruto and smiled. "If that is what you insist, Naruto-kun." Annaliece bowed to Vladimir before walking out of the study, leaving the flushed blond.

Naruto got out of his stupor and looked at his old, repaired clothes with a grimace. The blond vampire walked over to the clothes before examining that they were just his pants and black shirt. He then remembered giving that lady his jacket when he wounded her.

He picked up the bundle before throwing them into the fire and watch the fire burn the clothes with pops and crackles before turning to his Papa and looking sheepishly. "I never really liked those clothes." Making Vladimir chuckle. "Don't worry new clothes are being made for you as we speak. But for now, go outside and I will join you in a minute to practice changing into your 'Blood State'."

Naruto nodded and opened the door before walking out and allowing the same old butler from before in, who bowed at Naruto before walking in.

"Wait, Naruto!" Vladimir called before Naruto walked out of the door. "I do have one question for you." Naruto looked back at his father without turning his back to him. "If you gave away all your ties to your human side, then why did you keep that scythe which came from your human blood?" Vladimir inquired. Naruto smirked before turning his body halfway and facing his Papa with a smirk plastered on his face. "Why else? It makes me look badass." Naruto stated before nodding his head in a slight bow and walking out of the door.

"Master, we have got word from the southern branch that they have spotted him crossing into the Elemental Nations." Vladimir gained a serious expression before nodding. "Good. Keep watch for new word about him, Sebastian." The newly named 'Sebastian' nodded before walking off to due his duties.

Vladimir looked at the fire with the same expression as before. _'I may not be able to kill you, but that doesn't stopping me from training someone to do so.'_ The vampire king thought before feeling two slender arms wrap around his waist. "Thinking about that?" he heard from his wife before turning around catching her lips with his own. They let go after awhile and insisted to just hug.

"Right now, everyone here is more important. On a lighter note…" they separated and he looked at her. "Are they done yet?" Evangeline smiled before nodding. "They are on his bed." The queen responded, stepping away from King. "Good. I'm going to help him train. Send a maid when it's time for him to go to the meeting." Evangeline nodded and watched as her husband walked out the door.

-Flashback End-

Naruto was able to turn into his Blood State for five seconds, which Papa told him was amazing for only doing it half a day. His Blood State made his hair turn silver and his eyes to turn red with his regular slit pupils, which was a regular vampire transformation. From what Naruto could understand, this look basically seduced the opposite sex of vampires. He figured this out the hard way when he was changing his clothes and a maid walked in while he was momentarily practiced changing into his vampire form. The next thing he new, he was pinned to the bed with the maid straddling him. Luckily of unluckily of how you saw it, Annaliece came in and was able to stop her from rapi… I mean 'making love' to Naruto. Though the strawberry blond left just as soon with a flushed face and pure lust in her eyes. When he asked Papa why the maids don't jump him every chance since he was always in his vampire form, he told him that since he was the one to turn them, they weren't susceptible to his charms. But since the blond was 'new meat', they couldn't help themselves.

Afterward, they told him he needed to get used to drinking blood, as turning into his vampire form required blood for him to use techniques, and they gave him a blood pack. He hesitated when drinking it but was pleasantly surprised when it tasted really good. After that they practically beat into his head that it wasn't okay to become an addict to the stuff and that if he drank too much he would loose his humanity and become ghoul. Apparently it happened to a lot of other vampires as well. He wouldn't have to worry about that. at least he hoped. So for now, his limit is two humans before he loses his mind.

Finally he remembered the meeting with the council was in a half an hour but he also remembered hearing of the Namikaze mansion, where the Yondaime sent most of his time besides the Hokage Tower. He then got an evil plan suck into his head. It was most likely that that women the sired him would come back either to ignore him, or kill him. If either was the case they would need a place to live and they would most likely live there, along with the fortune that was that mans. And they could live happily ever after while he had to live on the streets begging for food.

Yeah right.

He would take away what little they had in this village like all the rest have to him. Naruto put on his clothes on and his hood over his head so no one would recognize him. but before going, he found Mama and gave her a kiss on the cheek and thanked her for the clothes with a blush on his face. He still wasn't used to it yet.

He then remembered hearing about the house having a blood seal only those related to the Forth Hokage could open. Last time he checked, he cast away all blood ties with humans, hence the black blood. He asked Papa about it and he said that he took some of that vampire cure Van Helsing had and found out it lasted five minutes and can only use it once per vampire. He asked Papa why he had the cure in the first place, the older vampire responded by saying that all vampires that live in the castle must be immune from the cure since it only works on a vampire once, and since Naruto was now part of the family, they were going to make him take it as soon as he was done with his meeting, but now was as good as later.

When he got to the house he saw that it was big. Really big. What kind of idiotic human needed a house this big for one person?! I mean sure his was bigger but Papa said it use to house a lot more people until they left, but there were still maids and butlers living in there. He quickly took the 'moment cure' and looked at his gold pocket watch that was inside his coat and looking at the time, marking when he had to get out before opening the gate. While the place was big, he had to admit it was beautiful. He almost felt bad for what he was going to do.

Almost.

Naruto opened the door and looked inside. The place was pitch black as it was just before dawn. Naruto the closed his eyes before they shot open, reveling red, glowing irises. What little hair you could see from his hood was now silver. He started placing paper bombs all over the place. He placed the most bombs in a room with two cribs and one that was obviously the master bedroom. But when he got to the basement, he was pleasantly surprised to find tons of ninja technique scrolls. He then got an idea. He was, by no means, going to learn any of his 'fathers' jutsu and was going to let them burn. But most of these techniques were ranging from different elements and types. While he might learn very few of them, he couldn't just let this kind of information burn because his 'father' was an asshole. He then created at least twenty clones. Ten to gather all the scrolls and the other ten to place bombs all over the place.

When he was done he whistled and in no time, Annaliece was standing in front of him with a bag. His clones placed the scrolls in the bag before the real Naruto sealed the door again.

The rest is history.

Right now though, he was walking down the busy street, ignoring the looks ranging from awe to fear. He was going back home now and before he even new it; he was standing in front of the Forest of Death. How in hell?! One minute he was walking straight to the forest in a busy street, next thing he knew, he was in front of it.

He decided to ask Papa about it later.

Naruto was walking through the forest at a slow pace and was now starting to question why he ran into this forest in the first place. It was kind of creepy. Well he wasn't really in the right state of mind at the time so he couldn't complain. Of course there's also the fact that he got caring parents out of it.

He was now walking through the cave and just now realized that there were bones scattered here or there. Most were from animals probably done in by the ghouls.

Now he was standing in the illuminated cavern and saw a figure standing there. It was his Papa! He had his right hand in his pocket and the other handing loosely next to him. His face was serious. "Lets continue where we left off." Naruto nodded, preparing himself for lots of pain.

-Time Skip- Day before team assignments

The jonin were in the Hokage's office standing in front of the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Today was the day of the team assignments and the jonin are choosing their genin.

"I, Hatake Kakashi, request Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto." The Hokage looked at Kakashi with a confused look. "Why them?" the Sarutobi questioned.

"I believe that Naruto and Sasuke's rivalry will push one another to become stronger and in doing so, make Sakura want to become stronger." The scarecrow answered, his nose not leaving his book. That's when they heard a voice.

"Like hell I'm going on a team with the Emo King and the Banshee. Not to mention I am **not** taking orders from some perverted scarecrow." The jonin all looked to their right to see Naruto with his hood off and his sunglasses on, leaning against the wall with his arms folded as he spoke with an emotionless voice. His scythe, leaning next to him and a ninja headband was around his waist with both ends tied together by a chain.

Most were surprised that they couldn't sense him until he had made himself known. But the women on the other hand were shocked by the fact that the little boy in orange would be this intimidating, and it was turning them on. The scythe that was most likely his weapon and his dark sunglasses hiding his amusement from them. His clearly well toned chest behind a tight shirt. Not body builder big but enough to turn quite a few heads.

But what surprised them the most was the fact that he didn't want training from one of the most respected jonin, and decided to voice their thoughts.

"Why wouldn't you want training from one of the strongest jonin here?! Are you some kind of idiot?!" one of the chunin there shouted and Naruto turned towards him before taking off his glasses and staring at him with his cold blue eyes. "I am not an idiot. I would be one if I believed that he would actually train me and not use me for the Uchiha's and his own benefit. It is as he said; he did want me on his team to push Sasuke to become stronger and in doing so, fulfilling his 'promise' to his late teammate, Uchiha Obito." Naruto stated getting wide eyes from everyone there. That was information not even the Hokage knew and he stated it like it was nothing.

"You didn't think that I would just sit patiently for my jonin sensei without doing a background check, did you? I've checked every jonin that's teaching in Konoha." Naruto gave a toothy smirk, revealing his canine.

Kakashi looked at Naruto with a glare. How did he know his intentions? Not that it mattered. The Hokage would side with him no matter what. He was an elite jonin and this was some genin that passed on a whim.

The Hokage had a contemplated looked on his face. On one hand, he had Kakashi telling him that he would push each of his students. And on the other hand there is a genin telling him that the jonin is full of shit. What was he supposed to do?

"What are you even doing here? This is a meeting for jonin."

Sarutobi was broken out of his stupor when he heard Kakashi address Naruto. Naruto only looked at the one eyed jonin, who nose was still dug into his orange book. "I'm here because I didn't want to get stuck with you. As for how I'm here. I'm the official representative of my clan and I was sent by my Papa to make sure I'm on a solo team." Naruto said getting confused looks from everyone there.

"Your 'Papa'?" the Sandaime asked, not thinking anyone would adopt Naruto. "Yes. Is that so hard to believe?" Naruto asked while the Sandaime quickly shook his head. "No! That's not what I meant. You never told me you were adopted." The Sandaime quickly answered. "I just told you now, didn't I?"

The Sandaime only looked annoyed before gaining a confused look again. "You said that your father requested you to be on a solo team, is that correct? *Naruto nodded* I'm sorry but I can't do that. I cannot give you special privileges because you are on a clan. I'm sorry." Naruto only chuckled.

"Actually, as said by the 'Team Assortments' written by the Nidaime Hokage, 'a genin with special prowess is allowed to take solo missions with a jonin escort. To prove the genin to be of worthy of the 'Tokubetsu Genin' rank, he must land one solid hit on a jonin of the Hokage's choosing.' Since my father is the official head of the clan, he has the right to request me on a solo team. And didn't the other clan heads request their children on teams." Naruto was smirking at their shocked faces until Hiruzen got a hold of himself and sighed.

"Most of those clans have been in Konoha for over a mandatory five years before they have the ability to request their clansmen for teams and missions." The Sandaime retorted and Naruto pulled out a piece of paper. "This has an official record of my clans founding during the time of the Shodaime's era." Naruto stated placing it in front of the Hokage who in turn, opened and read it. When he was done, the Sarutobi sighed. They were official. He placed the paper back in front of Naruto who picked it up and placed it back into his coat.

"Alright. If can land one solid punch on Kakashi, I will put you on a solo team." Everyone there chuckled a bit and Kakashi decided to voice their thoughts. "Hokage-sama, I understand that he used a rule against you but he wouldn't be able to…" Kakashi's statement was interrupted by him crashing through a wall. Everyone looked to the spot where he used to be and was shocked to see Naruto there with his right hand outstretched and his hand clenched into a fist. His hood was back over his head and his scythe was now on his back and his with the handle popping over his left shoulder. Finally they all put two and two together.

Naruto had just punched Kakashi through a wall.

Naruto stood straight, took off his hood and looked at the shocked Kage expectantly. Finally realizing what he wanted, the Sarutobi picked up a stamp before searching through the stack of papers in the pile next to him. Finally finding what he was looking for, he pulled out a paper and stamped it. The paper was Naruto's ninja registration. The Sandaime stamped where it said 'Rank' so it now said 'Tokubetsu Genin'.

"Hokage-sama! Surely you can't do that! He simply caught Kakashi off guard with sucker punch!" one of the jonin stepped forward, voicing his thoughts. Naruto turned towards the jonin and smirked. "Eh! He must've been a terrible jonin. Being caught off guard is a rookie mistake. And by a genin no less." Naruto stated as two jonin walked through the hole with Kakashi using them as support.

Kakashi groaned and shakily looked up at Naruto who was smirking at him. "Oh! You're still conscious? Maybe you're not as much deadweight as I though you were." Naruto taunted in an amused voice before returning to his emotionless one. The platinum blonde looked down at his feet and saw the orange book the Cyclops was reading and picked it up.

"I quite love books…" this was true. During the week he was reading in-between training, he found that he loved books! "I quite love fantasy books with romance, action, drama. Where someone can read it and become so engrossed in it, the characters seem real. So tell me…does this book have all those things? Or perhaps it's poetry. If it is, my respect will have grown by a fraction." Naruto looked at the back and saw the rating.

Adults only. This was defiantly not poetry.

Naruto then flipped the book to some random page and slowly began reading. After ten seconds of reading, his eyes darkened behind his glasses and he fell silent. "This…" all the men though he would shoot his head up with tears of joy and scream 'This is the book of the gods!!!' like any normal man would do. They were unpleasantly surprised when Naruto brought his head up and had a look of murder on his face that scared all the men who had a copy of the book.

"This book is disgraceful!!!" Naruto shouted, throwing the book up into the air and yanking the scythe from over his shoulder and slicing down the middle. It took a second before the book in midair sliced down the middle, scattering pages here and there. "I will castrate whoever wrote this and had the gall to call it literature! Not only that, but it is an especial disgrace to women! It's like spitting in their face and telling them that this all they are good for!" he then turned to Kakashi. "If you ever read that piece of garbage in front of me or any women's presence, I'll castrate you myself." Naruto said to Kakashi in a low, dark tone, making the jonin shiver slightly.

The Hokage was watching as this unfolded all the while slightly sweating. Not only did he train the man that wrote that 'trash', but he also had a copy in his desk. Though while he was only mildly intimidated, he knew that Naruto couldn't do the same thing to him. He would never challenge a jonin with such confidence meaning he knew that Kakashi would underestimate him and regardless of rank, meaning someone stronger taught him to do so. It has been a week since a genin that barely passed was able to punch a jonin through a wall. And that name…Dracule. Why is he forgetting something important about that name? In any case, whoever taught Naruto how to punch a jonin through a wall was most likely strong. Very strong. And as well taught him about respecting books and women. So the most logical person to assume was this new 'Papa' of his. He then sighed. Just one more reason to keep Jiraiya away from Naruto.

Hiruzen sighed again before looking at Naruto. "Tomorrow go to the academy and Iruka will announce your jonin escort." Naruto nodded and walked to the door before raising his hand and waving without looking before his entire body, clothes and all, turned black before he burst into…bats?

The pitch black bats flew around the jonin before flying towards the closed window. A flash of steel was seen before the window burst into small shards. Upon closer expectation, the glass was found to be cut with a **very** sharp blade.

In mid-air the bats dispersed into nothingness and in the middle of all that was a blond person with a scythe in his right hand, which was outstretched. Finally gravity took hold and brought him to the ground. He landed gracefully like a cat before placing his scythe back onto his back.

Naruto looked up at the shocked jonin and turned his body halfway and fully turning his head before kissing his fingers and flinging them towards the woman who now had a good look at his eyes as his glasses were still in the air. Deep blue with a bit of ice laced in them. Slit pupils like daggers pierce their hearts and with the face of an Adonis, they had no choice but to blush and some of them swoon.

Naruto's glasses then decided to fall to earth. But before they could touch it, Naruto had caught them with his out stretched arm, which he used for the kiss. Naruto then smirked and placing them on slowly and pushing them up from the bridge of his nose using his index finger. Before the women's red face could get deeper he turned sharply, his cloak billowing behind him before he started walking and propped his hood over his head, shading the villager's looks from awe, fear and lust from his face.

Even though his face was hidden, he still held a smirk of victory. Papa told him a little well used charm here or there could change female's perspective and that all that mattered. Hell, he didn't care what other men had to say unless they were one of his loved ones. Of course that 'Hand-Fling-Kiss-Catch-The-Glasses-In-Mid-Air-As-They-Fell no Jutsu' was his own personal touch. A book within the pile essentially taught him the greatness of women which he didn't mind reading about. Mama taught him that public perverts were one of the evils that corrupted this world, though private ones that stay in the comfort of their bedroom with women were a different case, as there were no complaints on the woman's part. Naruto tried all day to get that image out of his head. He may have just become their son, but like they say. Blood may be thicker than water, but bond is thicker than blood. And as such, he just imagined his parents having sex. And here he thought he just got that image out of his head. He had learned to summon and fight with bats though it wasn't as difficult as other things; he was far from mastering it.

One of the receivers of the vampires charms were still slightly dazed, including one Yuhi Kurenai, the 'Ice Queen' of Konoha. She didn't know what came over her. When she saw him challenge a jonin she thought of him as some cute arrogant genin. But when he caught Kakashi off guard and punched him through wall, her respect had grown. It was like he put on some kind of show with that act. No; it was like he was a Puppeteer…and they were the puppets. When he had discovered the book, she was slightly worried. She didn't want him to be a pervert like all the rest were. She was just as surprised and pleased as most of the women as he cut it that perverted book in half and defended their honor with no hint of deceit in his voice. Either that or he was a good liar and from his record, he was never known to be a liar, meaning all his words were genuine. Wait! What was she thinking?! She was twenty-seven and he was thirteen. But seeing those cold eyes that, for some reason made her hot and she couldn't stop thinking about him. Sure he was cute, respected women, was pretty strong and had a nice ass but…did she really think that?! But technically it was true after she saw it while his coat was billowing, which made him look cool, but she didn't realize that she had stared at it. Kurenai then sighed. She would sort this out after she had lunch with her friend who just got out of the hospital.

Naruto was walking down street feeling a bit hungry so he decided to visit one of his favorite places. Ichiraku Ramen.

Naruto finally saw the stand and walked up to the curtains that hung in the entrance and pushed them away before taking his seat. The owner, Teuchi, noticed a customer and turned around to greet him only to see him take off his hood and glasses. While Teuchi was old he defiantly wasn't senile. He knew a familiar face when he saw one no matter how much it changed. Though the time it took to change it is what shocked the ramen chef.

"N-Naruto?! Is that you?!" Teuchi asked with shock evident in his voice. Naruto only smile fondly and nodded. "Yeah. It's been awhile, huh?" Naruto responded getting a sigh and smile from Teuchi.

"You know, me and Ayame have been worried about you. Speaking of Ayame… Ayame! Come and greet our favorite customer!" Teuchi yelled into the back getting a gasp from the back of the stand before a brunette came running to greet their favorite orange-wearing little brother figure, only to be greeted by one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. Blond hair, blue eyes, chiseled jaw, great body, dark clothes. **This** was Naruto?!

Naruto looked over at the blushing girl and gave a lady killer smile which made her heart flutter like butterflies… or bats. "It's been a while, ne Ayame-chan?" Naruto was still smiling and Ayame was still blushing. "Hey you two lovebirds gonna flirt all day or order something?" Teuchi grinned as Ayame blushed harder while Naruto put on a shocked façade. "Oh! You mean Ayame-chan isn't on the menu?" Naruto inquired with amusement evident in his voice.

That could be misinterpreted. And it most definitely was. Ayame was now redder than ever before. Naruto saw this and started laughing. Ayame pouted and looked over at the vampire prince. "Cut it out! Do you want something to eat or not?!"

Naruto only pouted at not being able to tease her anymore and decided to order. "Fine. I'll have three Miso Ramen and three Pork Ramen." Naruto said without looking at the menu as he knew it like the back of his hand. Teuchi and Ayame went to the stove to prepare his food while he was thinking about the events that transpired in the Hokage's office.

The reason Papa requested him to be on a solo team was so he could do outside missions for the clan when he needed to. Apparently, they were trying to keep their location hidden. This also allowed him to get some experience fighting bandits and such. And if he was ever hungry just feed off one of them.

But the only way to get him on a solo team was to prove to the Hokage that he was capable. The only way to do that was to punch a jonin.

As for getting in their without anyone noticing him…well some secrets are kept just that.

One more thing Papa taught him was to get his opponents to underestimate him by acting cocky and arrogant. So he appeared in that room, with some cocky smirk and insulted a jonin like he was some weak civilian. He made it so obvious while doing so but it appeared as though two or three people, including the old man caught on. He was provoking the jonin, so no matter what, they would either underestimate him, or get sloppy from anger.

Turns out humans are more predicable than they think they are.

There was also the fact that he just appeared next to Kakashi and punched him through a wall. This was something he discovered a days back. Turns out he unintentionally activated one of his vampire abilities.

Slipstreaming.

When he first heard of it, he thought it sounded awesome. While in their Blood State, their able to see things that normal humans would only dream of. One thing their able to see, in a thing called a 'Streamline'. A Streamline was a natural phenomenon where air was collected and compressed in a single place. Stepping into it would create a vacuum to a specific location, pulling anything that entered it. Papa told him that it was an uncommon vampire ability where you can see a Streamline and use it to Slipstream. But what confused him was that he didn't see a Streamline when he did it. Papa told him it was common amongst Slipstream users, and told Naruto that he must've accidentally turned on his Blood State and used it unknowingly. If it went uncontrolled, Naruto would keep doing it at long distance at most random time; which Papa said it was pretty hard to control at short distances but long were easy. In fact, with Kakashi, he only activated his eyes and used small amount of energy to find a small Streamline and used it with his fist outstretched and afterward, he found himself dog ass tired from the strain on his body. One thing he knew was that he still had a long way to go before getting even close to being King.

He was brought out of his musings when two bowls of ramen were set in front of him. He looked up to see the smiling face of the ramen chef. "Eat up! Tomorrows a big day with the genin teams being announced." Naruto only smiled. "Don't worry. I already know who's going to be on my team." Naruto then picked up a pair of chopsticks before breaking them and muttering a quick 'Itadakimasu.' The blond vampire picked up some noodles with them before eating them, allowing his mouth to savor the warm noodles that he loved so much. Naruto then started eating at a slow pace which surprised them as normally Naruto would guzzle down his food. Though while it was shocking, it was a nice change. Naruto noticed their faces and would've laughed if he didn't have food in his mouth. Another thing they beat into him was manners.

As Teuchi was preparing the next bowls, Ayame decided to start up a conversation with the resident vampire. "So, Naruto-kun, what have you been up to in the past week. We haven't seen you at all and we were starting to get worried." Naruto swallowed the food in his mouth before smiling at the curious ramen waitress. "A lot of things happened and it would take a while to explain all of it to you, so I will give the summarized version."

Naruto told them a good chunk of what happened; leaving out being attacked by ghouls or turning into the walking dead. Instead he replaced it with no ghouls and Papa giving him a Kekkei Genkai which, technically, it was. Kind of. But he did tell them that he was adopted, which they were happy for. He told them that it used to be a shinobi clan but since most of its members were killed, they went into hiding for their own protection. He told them of what happened in the Hokage's office and were shocked to hear that he punched a jonin through a wall with little effort at all. Well that's how it sounded to them. He didn't know why he told them this much and not Sarutobi. Might be because Sarutobi lied to him for most of his life and it would take a lot to make him regain his trust.

When all was said and done, there was a neat stack of bowls sitting next to the blonde and were laughing from when Naruto told them of his exit just then.

"Life is never dull when you're around, huh?" Teuchi questioned the blond, whose head was now propped up in the palm of his right hand. Said blond chuckled and shook his head. "Guess not." Naruto retorted with a smirk before reaching into his coat and pulling out a gold pocket watch attached by a small chain. Naruto flipped open the gold cover and checking the time before snapping the watch closed and putting it back to where he got it from.

Naruto smiled at the two before standing up and reaching into his pockets and pulling out some money. "Sorry guys. It's been great catching up, but I got to go prepare for the team meeting tomorrow." Naruto placed the bills onto the counter before waving and leaving the stand.

Teuchi smiled as Ayame gathered the bills and finally her eyes widened. There was a wad of cash! Not just any wad of cash. There were a lot of big bills. Scratch that. There whole wad was big bills.

Recently they had been having a financial crisis from too many loans and soon they would have to close the shop. But they had as well known that Naruto didn't have this kind of money! Perhaps it was his new parents' money. But they never met them, why would they give them so much money?

Perhaps because they knew Naruto.

But regardless, it was too much money to take from strangers despite Naruto being the one who gave it to them.

Ayame ran out of the shop, thinking she could still catch Naruto who shouldn't have been to far from the stand. When she looked left and right, there was no sign of the blond anywhere! But something did catch her eye. It was a piece of paper. She caught the slowly falling piece of paper to find that it was a letter. It was most likely from Naruto. She had to guess because the handwriting was very neat and soon she started reading.

"_Do not worry about the money. I'm just repaying a debt._

_The Black Angel_

_Dracule Naruto, no Horo Sumairu (Hollow Smile)."_

Ayame smiled a bit. They were able to pay off some loans and their bills. And Naruto finally found a family that cared for him like they did.

Things were looking up for all of them.

Naruto was leaping across the rooftops with a smile on his face. He was able to help out someone who truly needed it. Best of all, it was one of his precious people. Despite his heart stopped beating, it still made him fell warm inside. That's when it hit him. He didn't cast away all of his humanity. Was this supposed to happen? Was he still able to love? Sure, Mama and Papa loved each other. But he wasn't questioning whether or not he could love. He was questioning if he would. Was it right? Was he meant to? He thought that stories where the prince and the princess fell in love and lived happily ever after were just that; stories. Would he, who has never experienced that kind of love, be able to fall in love and recognize it?

That's when he snapped out of it.

He would think about this later and maybe ask Mama about it. But until then, he would focus on his new dream.

With that in thought, Naruto stopped and focused on the entrance of the forest of death. Not a second later did he faze from his spot and out of sight (4).

* * *

Done!

1. All of this was made up by me and is in no way associated with any anime/manga/ect out there. If there is, I don't know about it.

2. Think about one of that heavily make-up, hieroglyphic eye from Egypt.

3. This is just the batarang from Batman Begins.

4. Think of Shunpo mixed with Sonido from bleach.

Finally! I'm done!

I'm sorry this story took so long. I had a temporary writers block and then I just couldn't focus on it. But it's done. Now, I've been getting a lot of people saying that Hinata shouldn't be in the harem. I will leave this up to you readers. If you want Hinata, just review and say so. If you don't, do the same thing. I will count up the votes and if a decision isn't made within the next two days or so, I'll put up a poll on my profile. Also this story will have a lot more in-depth plot instead of, 'I'm a vampire. ooh, all these girls are falling in love with me. I just found out that I can start a harem and get all my father and mother jutsu from the mansion.' No, no, no, no. This will have a good, solid plot. maybe a few cliffhangers here and there but please expect a lot more out of this story. Watch out for chapters on my other stories and this one. I will try to not get writers block. Even if I have to smash my head into a wall!

Chao, Ryuu


End file.
